Fleurs
by kurenaix1
Summary: "La Amapola roja significa consuelo" "La Anémona es Abandono" "Las rosas Blancas simbolizan el Amor puro" ¿Existe acaso alguna flor o color, que represente todo lo que has perdido? Himuro x Izuki Advertencia: MPREG
1. Perdido

Fleurs

"La Amapola roja significa consuelo"

"La Anemona es Abandono"

"Las rosas Blancas simbolizan el Amor puro"

¿Existe acaso alguna flor o color, que represente todo lo que has perdido?

Himuro x Izuki

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

¿Cómo han estado? pues bueno, vengo a subir este fanfic, tendrá 10 u 11 capítulos de no más de 3500 palabras, esto surgió como un final alternativo de "Alone" no tiene nada que ver ni es necesario leerlo para entender este ya que es historia nueva, pero uno de los finales que había ideado es parecido y dije ¿Por qué no lo hago fic largo? Los primeros capítulos no son para nada rápidos, por eso estoy algo insegura de subirlo, pero ya que más, prefiero compartirlo a que le salgan telas de araña en mi carpeta de "fanfic"

Otra cosa, si no le gusta la pareja ni se moleste en leer.

Advertencia: Mpreg, Drama.

/

No escuchaba nada más que un molesto zumbido, veía nublado como la gente se juntaba a su alrededor, estaba confundido, no sentía nada de la cintura hacía abajo, intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo estaba deshecho, se vio envuelto en un mar de sangre, parecía un sueño, una pesadilla, de pronto como si despertara de forma violenta el dolor se hizo insoportable, fue peor cuando recobró algo más de conciencia y se dio cuenta que un auto lo había golpeado lanzándolo lejos.

Iba a morir y junto con él el bebé que traía en su vientre ¡Su hija! No quería que terminara así, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué no miró al cruzar?

—Lo siento… — fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la razón.

/

— Si, si lo conozco, yo soy su cuñado ¿Qué? ¿Hospital? Oh ¡Cielos! , está bien trataré de ubicarlo, sé dónde encontrarlo, está bien, le avisaré ¿Cuál es su estado? Mmmm, muchas gracias le informaré en seguida. — Tembloroso colgó el teléfono, mientras intentaba procesar lo que la voz al otro lado de la línea le había dicho, se pasó la mano por la frente intentando calmarse.

— ¿Pasó algo? Taiga-kun — Preguntó con curiosidad Tetsuya quien se alarmó por la palidez de su novio.

— Shun tuvo un accidente, esta grave, no han podido ubicar a Tatsuya, iré a buscarlo a su trabajo, pero… no sé cómo darle la noticia.

—No puedes ser ¿Qué le pasó a Izuki-kun? Y ¿el bebé?

—Lo atropellaron, el estado del bebé se lo dirán solo al padre. — Kuroko se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, eso era algo terrible faltaba tan poco para que esa niña naciera, en menos de dos semanas estaba programado el parto, la vida era realmente injusta si algo malo le había pasado.

— Te acompaño, tranquilo ya veremos cómo le decimos.

/

Ese día Himuro trabajaría hasta tarde, era fin de mes y usualmente días de mucha actividad, por eso solía desconectarse del mundo para centrarse al cien por ciento en su labor, jamás iba a imaginar que esa jornada sería el comienzo del fin de la vida tal y como la conocía.

—Oye te buscan. — Le avisó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, se levantó con algo de pereza y se dirigió hacia la salida viendo con preocupación los demacrados rostros de su hermano y cuñado.

— Deberías encender tu celular, han tratado de ubicarte todo el día, era… es una emergencia.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Realmente era idiota, sabiendo lo poco que faltaba para qué su novio diera a Luz, más bien era un desconsiderado total, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa y él ni se enteraba. — Lo lamento, soy estúpido, ¿Como están las cosas? no debí desconectarme, ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Izuki tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital y al parecer es grave. — Kagami soltó la información de una vez mientras sentía como el corazón casi le estallaba, Kuroko le apretó la mano y miró al suelo incapaz de esconder el dolido rictus en su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

El pelinegro no podía encausar bien sus pensamientos, mas bien no quiso apresurarse en sacar algún tipo de conclusión hasta no llegar al lugar, pero desde ese momento cargo con la culpa de no haber estado ahí desde el principio, algo le decía que esto no sería tan simple ni fácil, un escalofrío lo recorrió, tal vez nada volvería a ser lo mismo, intentó alejar ese ánimo fatalista de su mente y centrarse solo en el momento.

—Taiga… lo lamento… mierda, como pude ser tan idiota… ¿Te dijeron algo sobre su condición?

—Himuro –kun te llevaremos en seguida, no sabemos mucho, solo que está internado y debemos llevar a alguien de su familia para que nos den más información. —Tal vez fue el miedo a la reacción de Tatsuya o simplemente deseaban que fuese un profesional calificado quien le diera la noticia, pero ninguno de los dos quiso entregar más detalles del desgraciado accidente.

/

Al llegar al hospital inmediatamente se dirigieron al mesón de informaciones, le dijeron lo que no quería escuchar "cuidados intensivos" no sonaba nada alentador y el pelinegro tuvo que reprimir su grito interno, sus presentimientos no estaban errados.

Subieron a la planta superior y trataron de ubicar al médico tratante, Himuro estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—Somos familiares de Izuki Shun, hace poco nos llamaron diciendo que había tenido un accidente, queremos saber cómo se encuentra él. — _Habló_ Kagami al profesional.

— ¿Quien es el padre de la criatura?

— Yo, Yo soy el padre ¿Cómo están? — el del lunar se notaba ansioso, Taiga se puso alerta.

— Señor la situación del señor Izuki es muy delicada, esta poli-contuso, tiene traumatismos graves y sufrió una anemia aguda por la pérdida de sangre, pudimos salvarle la vida, aunque su estado avanzado de embarazo hizo las cosas aun más complicadas, lamentablemente no pudimos preservar al bebé, ahora estamos operando, lo lamento mucho, al ser un feto ya maduro le podremos entregar el cuerpo. — se quedó completamente en shock, esa mañana él esperaba ansioso a su hija, sería padre pronto, en la tarde la había perdido y tal vez también a la persona que amaba, se sentó en una de las sillas y sujetándose la cabeza, lloró amargamente, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido, destrozado y sentía algo de culpa por no haber estado con él, el doctor lo miró con compasión Kuroko le preguntó algunas cosas que no pudo escuchar.

Kagami se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—En cuanto salga de pabellón le avisaremos, está en una situación crítica. — le dijo al final, para nuevamente entrar a una de las salas.

Himuro se levantó con rabia golpeando la pared, Taiga solo atinó a afirmarlo para que no se hiciera más daño, conocía a su hermano y sus arranques de furia, entendía que este no era capaz de procesar bien sus sentimientos y los convertía en ira.

Como pudo lo contuvo, hablándole, rogándole que ya no siguiera, y prometiéndole que estaría con él no importando lo que pasara.

/

El tiempo transcurrió lento, finalmente Shun salió de la cirugía, había que esperar unas 24 horas para saber cómo evolucionaba, les avisaron que le entregarían el cuerpo de la bebé

— Taiga ayúdame, necesito darle el descanso correspondiente, debo conseguir una funeraria, no entiendo bien como se hace en este país.

—Claro, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, tú quédate con Izuki.

—Quiero verla, antes de que la incineren.

— ¿Estás seguro? Mejor no lo hagas.

—Es mi única oportunidad.

—Si crees que será de ayuda para seguir adelante, pues bueno, no estás solo, puedo entrar contigo.

—Gracias, prefiero hacerlo solo, bro.

Lo que siguió no fue menos difícil, Tatsuya quería conocerla, probar un poco como hubiera sido si la vida no se la hubiera arrebatado de esa manera tan violenta, según le dijeron había muerto porque la placenta se desprendió debido al trauma del atropello y falleció asfixiada, por lo que el cuerpo estaba en buen estado, era una criatura que en unas dos semanas vería la luz de la vida, la enfermera que le entregó los implementos lo miró con compasión.

Vio su reflejo en uno de los ventanales, tenía los ojos hinchados y el puño que había estrellado contra la pared comenzaba a dolerle, no acostumbraba a llorar, desde hace mucho que no lo hacía, la cabeza le punzaba.

Lo condujeron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una fría sala, ahí encima de una mesa quirúrgica se encontraba el pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas, suspiró con pesadez, de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, la enfermera le indicó que se acercara y la destapó, parecía dormida, por obviedad su color no era nada normal, pero lucía como cualquier otro bebé, sintió mucha tristeza por ese pequeño ser que no pudo llorar ni una sola vez, pensó en Shun, estaría realmente triste por perderla, no quiso cargarla, pero le dio una caricia en la fría mejilla, fue su forma de despedirse.

Era la mejor manera de cerrar ese terrible capítulo, al menos tenía la conformidad de haber visto su rostro. Ahora debía apoyar a su pareja.

Cuando salió de la morgue le informaron que Izuki había salido del riesgo vital, su condición seguía siendo crítica.

/

Taiga y Kuroko se encargaron de preparar todo para las exequias de la pequeña, fue difícil, sobre todo para Tetsuya, este anteriormente tuvo varias perdidas, desgraciadamente todos sus embarazos terminaban en abortos espontáneos por el tercer o cuarto mes, el dolor se repetía una y otra vez, nunca llegó a conocer el rostro de uno de sus hijos, no por eso dolía menos.

Realizaron todos los trámites legales para la cremación y el sepelio de la criatura, ni Tatsuya ni Taiga sabían muy bien como se trataba el tema de la muerte en ese país y lo complejo que era todo, desde contratar a una empresa funeraria, hasta las ceremonias que se realizan hasta días después de la principal, todo era demasiado distinto a la realidad que conocían, por suerte Kuroko tenía bastante claro los pasos a seguir.

—Sé que es duro, lo siento mucho Tetsuya, hacerte pasar por esto. — comentó Taiga a su pareja al ver el rostro de aflicción que cargaba.

— Estoy bien, debe ser más difícil para ti, es tu hermano quien acaba de perder a su hija, no voy a abandonarte.

Le agradecía tanto por estar ahí, trataba de ser fuerte por Himuro, pero estaba demasiado apenado, además su amigo de la escuela estaba grave y seguían sin saber que secuelas podría tener si llegaba a recuperarse.

Ambos conocían el dolor de una perdida, podían ponerse en el lugar de esas personas tan cercanas, se les comprimía el pecho de solo pensar el calvario por el que pasarían.

/

Al hospital comenzaron a llegar los amigos de la pareja afectada, entre ellos, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Riko, y algunos miembros de la GOM.

Himuro ya estaba algo más tranquilo, o tal vez esa aparente calma solo era producto de un shock profundo, la condición de Shun continuaba siendo grave y los pronósticos poco alentadores, no quería perder la esperanza de que sobreviviera, sabía que era una persona fuerte.

—No puedo creer que esto le sucediera a él. — Exclamó dolorida Riko mientras lloraba en el hombro de Hyuga, lo mismo los demás, que se preguntaban una y otra vez el "porque" de esa terrible situación.

Nuevamente ingresaron a Izuki a pabellón debían operarlo de nuevo de urgencia, la situación se estaba poniendo peor.

Casi cuando terminaba la jornada el médico les dio la noticia de que se encontraba en coma inducido, pero dentro de todo, su condición seguía siendo estable.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo la ceremonia y posterior cremación de la hija de ambos, tal y como se acostumbra en Japón el clima estaba lluvioso y oscuro, como si reflejara el estado de ánimo de todos los presentes.

Himuro Tatsuya no parecía estar presente en todo lo que llevó el proceso, parecía un mal sueño, no podía ser de otra manera, su mente apenas empezaba a procesar lo ocurrido.

Finalmente cuando las cenizas fueron depositadas en la tumba pudo respirar, jamás le había gustado el trato mortuorio que si bien era menos traumático que el occidental le impactaba de igual forma, le costaba llorar, sus sentimientos estaban desbordados sin embargo no podía sacarlos, Taiga lo miraba desde la distancia, Tatsuya se guardaba demasiado las emociones, no le gustaba que le vieran desmoronarse, desde que lo conoció muchos años atrás era igual.

/

Esa noche se sumió en un profundo sueño que duró demasiadas horas, había bebido hasta emborracharse, como si tratara de desaparecer de su terrible realidad.

Tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una pesadilla, de que al día siguiente todo seguiría igual, él había perdido a su hija y seguramente la persona que amaba no volvería a ser el mismo, por primera vez comprendió la impotencia de aquellos que pierden a un ser querido.

Los días que siguieron logró ver a su pareja, era imperdonable lo que la vida les había hecho a ambos, odió y maldijo su destino, debió ser él quien estuviera ahí en esa cama sufriendo lo indecible… no Izuki, Shun era una persona llena de vida, buena, en cambio él había cometido tantos errores en su pasado y no era un buen ser humano.

Finalmente pudo volver a llorar, ahí a los pies de esa cama de hospital frente al maltratado cuerpo que estaba muy ajeno de ser la esencia de la persona que amaba, casi destruido por los golpes, lleno de tubos y agujas por todas partes, solo esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera la conciencia de su ser amado no llegara a sentir tal dolor enorme que parecía sufrir esa carne.

Tatsuya pareció hundirse en sus pensamientos cada vez más hasta el punto de parecer un "muerto viviente", comía lo justo y necesario para no desfallecer y seguir a lado de Izuki, Taiga y Kuroko se ocupaban de todo lo demás, ya habían pasado dos semanas cuando el médico les informó que le quitarían la sedación y sacarían a Izuki del coma inducido, era una muy buena noticia.

—Su cuerpo se ha recuperado correctamente, es hora de empezar a hacerlo reaccionar poco a poco, dudo que hayan secuelas físicas mas allá de lo que ya sabemos. — el médico les leyó el informe de lo que la junta de esa mañana había determinado.

Estaba en conocimiento que la consecuencia más grave que iba a tener además de haber perdido al bebé era que ya no podría nunca mas albergar otro hijo en su vientre, la cirugía de urgencia que le habían practicado para retirar al bebé se complicó haciéndolo perder la capacidad de gestar en un futuro.

/

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos todo era confuso, trató de recordar su situación… ¿Dónde estaba? miró a su alrededor no vio a nadie, se sentía muy cansado, quería volver a dormirse, un tirón en su brazo lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo ¿Un hospital? se miró la manos, el cuerpo, no comprendiendo bien, una alarma comenzó a hacer un molesto pitido, le dolía la cabeza.

De inmediato un médico y una enfermera alertados por la alerta del monitor se dirigieron a checar su condición.

— ¿Recuerda su nombre? — preguntó el hombre de la bata blanca, comenzando a revisar sus pupilas.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? me duele el cuerpo. — se quejó con miedo, seguía sin entender.

— ¿Recuerda su nombre?

— ¿Mi… mi nombre…? creo que es Izuki… Izuki… Shun…

Si, al final de "Alone" Izuki y el bebé morían.

Espero no haya sido tan tedioso, aviso que los primeros 4 capítulos es puro drama y poco tiene que ver con flores. (además de ser medio lento)

Gracias por leer.


	2. La vida duele

La vida duele.

Me impresiona que a la gente le guste esta pareja, digo es de lo mas crack que hay dentro del fandom y me alegra que hayan escritores que admiro que se hayan atrevido a escribir sobre ellos, también estoy contenta porque cuando entre al fandom casi nadie le tomaba importancia a Tatsuya y ahora hasta un mes en su honor hubo repleto de fanfics HimuAll, Kure es feliz.

Con respecto al capítulo, no es nada feliz, bueno la historia en si es DRAMA, pero no todo es tan malo, mas adelante verán la luz.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tuvo un accidente muy grave hace dos semanas, estuvo sedado todo ese tiempo para que su cuerpo se recuperara, ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¿Dos semanas?

— Entiendo que todo le parezca confuso, pero le explicaré mejor en cuanto hagamos algunos exámenes neurológicos.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi hija? — Se miró el plano abdomen con terror, de golpe la memoria de ese día entró en su cabeza, el atropello, la sangre, el dolor punzante.

—Lamentablemente no pudimos salvarla, falleció, y usted estuvo a punto de perder la vida, tuvimos que operar de urgencia, yo no debería decirle esto en su estado, mantenga la calma por favor.

—Mi hija esta… Muerta, es mi culpa, yo no miré al cruzar yo… — Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, todo ese tiempo estuvo ajeno a la realidad mientras a su alrededor se desmoronaba el mundo tal y como lo conocía, ahora recordaba claramente los sucesos de ese día.

—Tranquilícese, le explicaremos con detalle. — El médico siguió tomándole los signos vitales, mientras la enfermera salía en busca del otro especialista.

Shun no podía detener su llanto, sentía la culpa de haber matado a su hija, ¿Cómo estaría Tatsuya?

—Avisaremos a su familia.

— ¡NO!, por favor, espere hasta mañana, por lo que veo es de noche, necesito tiempo para enfrentarme a ellos, no los llame todavía.

—Está bien, ahora vamos a hacerle unas pruebas, luego podrá seguir descansando.

Esa noche fue demasiado triste para él, haber perdido a su pequeño bebé y arrebatarle la felicidad a Tatsuya, destruyéndole la vida, cuánto debe haberle dolido, todos debían estar muy preocupados por él, tal vez hasta enojados.

Estaba muy débil muy débil, no deseaba ver a Himuro por ahora, llegado el momento pensaría como enfrentarlo, si se hubiera muerto no tendría tanta culpa ¿Por qué sobrevivió? era un castigo, no se sorprendió cuando el médico le dio la noticia de que ya no podría gestar nuevamente, era una condena más que justa por el terrible pecado que cometió.

Al día siguiente cuando se encontró con Tatsuya tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas y no mencionar lo terribles pensamientos que tenía, pensó que estaría enojado, pero fue todo lo contrario, se le iluminó el rostro al verlo despierto, no lo comprendió entonces… ¿Por qué seguía queriéndole? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que había matado a su hija?

—Shun, que bueno que estas mejor, tenía tanto miedo de perderte. —Cuando Himuro le tomó la mano quiso alejarse, pero no podía comportarse de mala manera después de todo lo que le había hecho, solo resistió el terrible dolor de su pecho y las ganas de salir corriendo de ese frío lugar.

— ¡Perdóname! siento mucho todo esto, es mi culpa, a causa de mi estupidez ella…

— Fue un accidente desafortunado, he llorado mucho su perdida, pero son cosas que pasan, lo importante es que salgas adelante y podamos continuar con nuestras vidas.

Debía permanecer en el hospital dos semanas, su condición era delicada, pero se recuperaría sin más secuelas que las que ya tenía.

Cada día era un calvario en ese hospital, no soportaba los cuidados que su pareja y amigos le daban, no los merecía, odiaba ser una molestia, un lastre en la vida de todos, su manera de ver la vida cambio radicalmente, ya no había esperanzas ni sueños, solo deseaba desaparecer, ni siquiera mencionaba su sentir, prefería mantenerse callado, encerrado en sí mismo, recordando lo estúpido que fue, esa imagen del impacto se repetía una y otra vez, quitándole el sueño y las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Mientras tanto Tatsuya retomó su empleo en la empresa, luego de cada turno lo iba a visitar, siempre contento, a Shun le molestaba que le llevara flores u obsequios, que le hablara bonito tal y cual lo hacía antes de accidente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo lo acontecido no fuese más que un anécdota de fin de semana, no podía ser, no debía ser… y lo que era peor ¿Por qué Himuro lo perdonaba sin siquiera un reproche? era demasiado bueno, merecía ser feliz y a su lado eso era imposible ahora.

/

La distancia entre ambos aumentaba cada día, para Himuro era muy evidente, ya no habían sonrisas y frases graciosas, es mas parecía que al otro le molestaba que lo visitara, intentaba mentalizarse en que era producto del trauma, que cuando pasara algo de tiempo todo sería igual que antes, Izuki no era ni la sombra de lo que fue antes, apenas si le hablaba lo justo y necesario, se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Para Shun no era falta de amor, claro que amaba a ese hombre que cada vez que podía intentaba sacarle una sonrisa, se daba cuenta de que poco a poco el otro se iba desencantando de él, odiaba hacerlo sentir de esa manera, pero era lo mejor, ya no podía estar a su lado, pensaba en que quería huir, irse lejos estar solo donde nadie pudiera ver como se consumía en su miseria, en su negativismo y el afán de auto castigarse a cada momento.

/

—Dale algo de tiempo Tatsuya, nadie puede quedar bien después de lo que pasó, es terrible. — intentaba animarlo Kagami mientras cocinaba algo para los todos, había estado viviendo con su hermano desde el accidente.

—Yo hablé ayer con él, tiene un ánimo depresivo horrible y se culpa mucho, por favor Himuro -kun ten paciencia con él, esta aterrado. — Intervino Kuroko, hasta ahora Shun había querido hablar de lo sucedido únicamente con él.

—Lo amó, claro que sabré esperar, no importa cuánto le tomé volver a ponerse en pie.

/

El día que salió de alta lo primero que hizo fue visitar la tumba donde descansaban los restos de su pequeña, tenía la necesidad urgente de encontrarse con esa realidad que hasta ahora parecía un mal sueño, pero ahí estaba la prueba, en esa fría tierra convertida en cenizas descansaban los restos de su bebé, se arrodilló tocando con cuidado la lapida que tenía escrito el nombre de su niña "Himuro Nozomi", no pudo evitar las lágrimas, ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo así? era su culpa no importaba cuanto el resto le dijera que no, de no ser por sus estupidez ahora la tendría entre sus brazos.

Pronto se iría muy lejos, ya no podría seguir soportando más esa mentira en la que se habían convertido sus días, Tatsuya interpretaba su lejanía como un proceso natural al trauma que, pero estaba muy lejos de ser así, él ya tenía otros planes que no incluían a nadie de su círculo.

—Shun hace frío, vamos a casa, necesitas descansar. — Le dijo amable el del lunar, pero se negó, ahí estaba su vida, ya nada tenía sentido, debía protegerla, pero no lo hizo estaba muerta y era su culpa, debía pagar por eso.

—Solo un poco más, por favor Himuro. —Le pidió en un susurro mientras continuaba llorando silenciosamente, a Tatsuya se le apretó el pecho.

Llegar a la casa donde vivían fue peor que estar frente a la lapida de su criatura, ver la habitación antes llena de vida que albergaría a su niña fue devastador, ya no estaba la cuna, los juguetes, ni la ropa, Kuroko y Kagami se encargaron de deshacerse por completo de todo por petición de Tatsuya.

El espacio seguía ambientado con ese color rosa y algunos dibujos infantiles, no habían alcanzado a pintarla, estaba vacía, fría, sin vida igual que su dueña quien jamás llegó a utilizarla, solo un pequeño juguete había sobrevivido a la purga masiva que hicieron sus tíos, era un león de color morado que Tatsuya había conseguido en una de esas maquinas expendedoras de peluches justo el día que les dieron la noticia que serían padres.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, era lo único que le quedaba, incluso las ecografías y exámenes habían desaparecido.

— ¿Por qué te deshiciste de todo? — Preguntó en tono triste, mirando al animal de peluche.

—Porque es la mejor manera de empezar de cero, hay que seguir adelante, los recuerdos solo dañan más el alma.

— Tatsuya, es difícil para mí asimilar lo ocurrido, no puedo confrontarlo tan fácil, no vi su cuerpo, ni estuve en su funeral, no quiero olvidarme tan fácil, es como si quisiera negar que alguna vez existió, es muy triste, eras su papá ¿No te da lástima?

—Es mejor que sea así, mientras más rápido mejor Shun.

—Eres tan frío… no puedo, era nuestra hija, tú pudiste llorarla todo el tiempo que estuve dormido, debo procesar el duelo ¡No entiendes nada!

—Lo hago por tu bien. —Intentó abrazarlo, pero este no se dejó, no deseaba ser tocado, se encerró en su habitación a llorar.

Ni siquiera un altar en su memoria, nada…

/

Para Tatsuya tampoco era simple, tenía claro que lo apoyaría y seguirían juntos, lo amaba, perder a su hija fue un duro golpe, pero ¿De qué servía seguir lamentándose? pasó, fue un accidente.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, por más intentara sacarlo de su estado de tristeza le era imposible, Izuki ni siquiera dejaba que lo tocara, no escuchaba razones y parecía no poder soportar su nueva realidad, seguía aferrado a sus recuerdos, a lo que pudo ser, las peleas se habían vuelto demasiado comunes, en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia, estaba agotado de lidiar con ese estado de ánimo tóxico que comenzaba a contagiarlo también a él.

Hasta que un día se lo dijo.

—Creo que te estás pasando, necesitas ayuda Shun, no podemos seguir así, estoy cansado de discutir todos los días, de que cada cosa que haga no sea suficiente para ti.

—Lo lamento, nunca he querido hacerte sentir de esa manera, no es que no sea suficiente lo que tú me entregas, yo soy el problema, está bien, prometo que buscaré ayuda, tranquilo no sigas mortificándote por mí, hablaremos bien cuando vuelvas del trabajo, ¿Sí? Escúchame Himuro, te amo, siento que esto haya terminado así, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lamento de corazón estos malos días que te hecho pasar, prometo que desde ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar para ti, todo mejorará, lo juro.

Le dio un suave beso seguido de un abrazo, Tatsuya se quedó algo más tranquilo después de eso, al menos se daba cuenta de que su actuar no estaba bien y quería cambiar, salió por la puerta rumbo a su trabajo, algo dentro suyo le decía que mejor se quedara, un sexto sentido que se arrepentiría de haber ignorado.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Shun estalló en llanto, era su oportunidad, ya estaba decidido, se marcharía, se iría de su vida, era lo mejor para ambos.

No debía amarrar a Tatsuya, ya no podía darle una familia, ni siquiera conseguía entregarle un ambiente tranquilo donde vivir, le había arrebatado a su hija por uno de sus descuidos, no podía permitirse seguir arruinándole la existencia, la decisión ya estaba tomada desde que estaba internado en el hospital, pero debió esperar a recuperarse un poco, ya había pasado tiempo desde el alta y su cuerpo estaba más fuerte, tenía algo de dinero guardado.

No sabía muy bien a donde ir, la desesperación de saberse culpable de todo lo tenían al borde de la locura, no quería arrastrarlo con él, lo amaba demasiado.

Con todos esos sentimientos destructivos y contradictorios rondándole en la cabeza guardó algunas cosas en un bolso, solamente lo esencial, sus documentos, el dinero, una fotografía de ambos y el animal de peluche, dejó la carta que la noche anterior había escrito sobre la cama y dio el último vistazo a esa casa que había albergado sus momentos más felices.

" _Tal vez ahora estarás odiándome, quisiera poder haberte engañado y decirte que ya no te amo, pero no deseo mentirme ni mentirte, me voy porque no te merezco, eres demasiado para mi, debes hacer tu vida al lado de una persona que te entienda, que te pueda dar una familia y te haga feliz, eres bueno, comprensivo, estuviste dispuesto a perdonarme pese al terrible error que cometí , te amo y por eso me voy , sé feliz, muy feliz, lo mereces y a mi lado jamás lo conseguirás ._

 _Gracias por todo, he sido inmensamente feliz todo este tiempo, me has mostrado los días más soleados, quisiera que hubiera sido diferente, permanecer hasta el final de mis días contigo, pero ya ves como es el destino, prefiero que sufras ahora un poco que mucho el resto de tu vida._

 _No me busques acabo de dejar de existir para ti, cuando leas esto ya me habré ido y estaré muy lejos."_

" _No te culpes, no hiciste nada malo, te amo."_

Solo una simple nota en contraste a todo lo que habían vivido y así era como se terminaba esa historia que comenzó siendo un maravilloso cuento de hadas y culmino como una tragedia de telenovela.

Se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse de su pequeño ángel que yacía en esa fría tierra.

/

Espero no haya sido tan aburrido y no contenga tantas faltas.

Algunas aclaraciones porque me lo preguntaron por interno, en las ciudades de Japón a la gente se la crema y la urna que contiene las cenizas es la que se deposita en pequeñas lapidas y altares en los cementerios ya que por ser Tokio un lugar con una densidad poblacional estrepitosa no hay espacio para depositar los cuerpos como se hace en occidente.

Saludos.


	3. En un lugar

¿Cómo están? aquí traigo la actualización, cuando empecé a escribir esto me quede trabada en esta parte, simplemente sentí que era demasiado denso y preferí dejarlo, por eso esta historia quedo en"para" tanto tiempo dentro de mi PC, ahora que la edité no encontré que estuviera tan así, creo que en esa época solo exageraba, no he tenido muchos ánimos, acabo de perder a un ser querido (Mi perra) por lo que casi no llego a actualizar esto, pero en fin no me gusta dejar parados los proyectos que empiezo.

Las aclaraciones de algunos términos las pondré al final del capítulo.

/

Se había ido… jamás olvidaría la triste tarde que volvió a su hogar y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la amarga sorpresa, la frialdad de ese lugar se sentía tal y cual como cuando la muerte casi se lo arrebata.

En un principio pensó que el ojo de águila había salido a alguna parte, pero al entrar en el cuarto que compartían vio la carta, la leyó con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder dimensionar el calibre de esas palabras.

En resumen le había dicho que se iba por su "bien" ¿Qué clase de idiota era Shun que pensaba que en un mundo sin él estaría mejor?

Inmediatamente se comunicó con Taiga y con los amigos de Izuki, nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera Kuroko quien era el que últimamente estaba más cerca de él.

—Taiga, debo encontrarlo, en su estado no está cuerdo, puede hacer cualquier cosa.

—Tampoco es tan así, cálmate, debes relajarte hombre, debe haberse ido por un tiempo, en cuanto vea que no tiene a donde estar volverá, tampoco es tan estúpido.

—No creo, se llevó todo lo importante y en su carta me lo dejó claro, lo conozco, se que iba en serio.

Comenzó a desesperarse, esa noche lo buscó en todas las partes que creyó en las que podía estar, incluso Kiyoshi y los demás de Seirin ayudaron, fue una terrible jornada.

Lloró, se frustró incluso buscó a la familia de Shun que jamás veía, pero nadie supo decirle nada.

Dieron parte a la policía por la desaparición, pero al saber sobre la existencia de la carta se tomó como un hecho voluntario por lo que no pudieron intervenir.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

—Él no está bien y lo sabes.

—No lo entiendo Taiga, por más que trato de arreglar las cosas nada resulta ¿Qué tan difícil es asumir que tuviste un accidente? estoy arto, me enferma su actitud ¿Se quiere ir? pues que lo haga, no voy a perseguirlo. —Comenzó a patear un basurero, Kagami conocía ese lado de su hermano, cuando se frustraba le daba por desquitarse con cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ya Tatsuya por Dios! Basta, deja eso, te vas a lastimar. —lo sujetó para que no siguiera—No digas eso, Shun es tu pareja, la persona con la que escogiste vivir, ahora estas muy enojado, pero mañana percibirás las cosas distintas y te arrepentirás de lo que estas pensando.

— ¡Que se vaya al carajo! ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! estoy arto.

Esa noche optaron por regresar a la casa de Kuroko, Himuro no lograba manejar la situación, sentía una gran furia, los demás seguían tratando de ubicar infructuosamente a Shun.

/

No pensaba regresar, amaba demasiado a Tatsuya como para atarlo a una existencia llena de desgracia, quería sentirse libre de llorar su dolor, estar solo sin que le presionaran para que se animara y siguiera adelante. Hasta ahora se había negado a la ayuda psicológica, no le apetecía compartir con nadie lo que traía dentro, si tenía que morirse de dolor lo haría.

Quizás se trataba de un arrebato de inmadurez, pero ansiaba esa paz que le era tan esquiva, tenía claro que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa punzada en el corazón producto de la culpa desapareciera, quería castigarse, negarse el hecho de ser feliz y pagar por lo que hizo, era un egoísta que intentaba redimirse tratando de convencerse una y otra vez que haber abandonado a Himuro era lo correcto, siempre tenía esa dualidad de pensamientos.

Abordó un tren con rumbo a Kioto, no tenía familia ni nadie que lo conociera allá, su estado mental no era el mejor, pero sobreviviría, buscaría un trabajo y poco importaba si al principio pasaba hambre y frío en las calles, si se estaba equivocando o no el tiempo se lo diría.

Su teléfono lo dejó en el departamento de Tatsuya, pero antes se dio la tarea de anotar el número de algunos contactos, su madre y hermanas para avisarle que estaba bien y pedirles que no le revelaran a nadie su paradero, aunque su familia permanecía ajena a todo lo sucedido posterior al accidente puesto que vivían fuera del país desde hace mucho.

Empezaría de cero y viviría su vida como lo merecía, solo, únicamente con la culpa que cargaba.

Al llegar a la estación de Kioto bajó algo aturdido, había nevado el día anterior y un blanco manto cubría las calles.

Al encaminarse por las avenidas en un parque divisó a varios niños de corta edad jugando con nieve, hacían lindos muñecos mientras sus padres los observaban con cariño, seguramente su hija hubiera sido así, adorable pequeña y hermosa, no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas en recuerdo a su criatura que jamás llegó a conocer.

Así lo sorprendió la noche, sentado en una banca sollozando sin saber bien a donde ir, mientras el impasible clima le calaba los huesos, no había comido y su condición física no era la mejor, hace poco tiempo había estado al borde de la muerte, seguía convaleciente.

Prefirió caminar a ver si encontraba algún lugar donde pasar la noche, de pronto en un negocio local vio un anuncio _"Se busca personal para trabajar en Onsen"*_

De inmediato se dirigió a la dirección indicada, estaba bastante retirado del centro de Kioto, no conocía nada de aquella zona, preguntó a las pocas personas que pasaban, tuvo bastante miedo porque creyó que alguien lo seguía, pero finalmente pudo llegar con bien.

Ya eran pasada las 11:30 PM, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para presentarse, el lugar estaba cerrado y con las luces apagadas, se pasó la noche congelado en espera de que abrieran, apenas si pudo dormitar un par de minutos.

Finalmente obtuvo el puesto de trabajo, había tenido mucha suerte ya que lo escogieron de entre varios candidatos, no supo si fue por la lastimera imagen que trasmitía su semblante o porque alguna fuerza desconocida le ayudó, se sintió aliviado de conseguir un sitio donde trabajar, en ese lugar además del sueldo le proporcionarían techo y comida, estaría bien, aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer de su ahora vacía existencia.

/

Himuro se deprimió bastante, maldijo a la vida y al destino por haberle arrebatado a su familia, Shun era su mundo y quería ser feliz a su lado, no podía evitar tener resentimiento, estaba dolido ¿Que había hecho mal? Seguía queriéndolo y su forma de pensar era muy distinta a las palabras que habían salido de su boca la noche que Izuki desapareció, jamás podría odiarlo aunque quisiera.

Desde un principio estuvo preparado para lo difícil que sería enfrentar toda aquella situación, pero jamás para vivir el abandono de quien en su carta decía "amarlo" si así era debería estar a su lado.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde su partida, la madre de Shun le dijo que este le había llamado diciendo que estaba bien y que luego le había cortado sin darle más explicaciones, le consoló el saber que por lo menos estaba vivo.

Debería haberlo obligarlo a buscar ayuda psicológica, tal y como su hermano le exigió a él cuando su descontrol llegó a niveles poco soportables, fue tan blando, tan estúpido.

No se había rendido, seguía buscándolo, de manera paralela asistía a sus sesiones con el terapeuta, gracias a eso ya podía pensar con mayor claridad e intentar entender algo el actuar de su ex pareja.

Vivía con su hermano y Tetsuya, ellos no se encontraban esa noche en casa, recordó lo que le dijo el especialista en la sesión de la tarde, debía escribir lo que sentía… una total estupidez.

Tomó una pequeña libreta y garabateo algunas cosas.

" _Estos meses sin ti han sido complejos, los peores de mi vida sin mentirte, ¿Dónde fuiste Shun? No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo estarás ¿Tus heridas habrán sanado? ¿Te duele tanto como a mí nuestra separación? Cada día me hago las mismas preguntas, sé que no tendré una respuesta hasta encontrarte._

 _Te echo de menos, hay momentos en que pienso que fuiste un egoísta decidiendo lo que era mejor para ambos, pero créeme que últimamente he podido llegar a comprenderte un poco más y yo también tengo mucha culpa, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerte._

 _Donde quiera que estés, espero te encuentres bien, que ya no tengas tanto miedo y el dolor se haya vuelto más soportable, ojala que las personas con las que te encuentres sean buenas contigo y la vida te vuelva a sonreír._

 _Aun te pienso y amo, desconozco cuando deje de doler tu partida y no quiero perder la esperanza de un rencuentro, volver a casa y que me des la bienvenida como antes, quiero volver a ver tu rostro cada mañana, estrecharte entre mis brazos y olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado._

 _No quiero olvidarte, me niego, sé que debo avanzar, pero me cuesta dejarte atrás a ti y a lo que siento._

 _Donde quiera que estés te deseo lo mejor, te amo Shun"_

Cuando terminó estaba llorando, tal vez Izuki era mucho más feliz ahora.

/

Pensaba que su existencia era cada día más inútil, trabajaba de sol a sol para no tener que pensar en su miseria, de Himuro y los que había dejado atrás no sabía nada.

Ya eran 7 meses desde que los abandonó, pensó en llamar a Kuroko, pero seguramente este rastrearía su código de área y lo delataría, prefería esperar un tiempo más.

Se preguntaba porque no se quitaba la vida, no tenía nada y era lo que se merecía por haber matado a su hija.

Un día de esos que parecen más oscuros que otros, lo decidió, moriría, cualquiera diría que era una persona dramática, pero estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no veía en su destino otra manera de concluir con ese ciclo.

Salió de su trabajo de manera apresurada, ya eran pasada las 8PM, la manera más rápida de ponerle fin sería saltando de un paso nivel hacia la carretera.

Morir en su país no era gratis, la familia es quien debe pagar por los posibles daños que provoca el suicida. Es por eso que dejó todo previamente listo, el dinero en su cuenta corriente para que su madre y hermanas pagaran todos los gastos, ellas casi no sabían de su situación, y era mejor así, no quería arruinarle la vida a nadie más, le hubiera gustados verlas por última vez.

Caminó por la solitaria calle hasta llegar al lugar anticipadamente seleccionado, subió al barandal dispuesto a saltar , el viento tibio del caluroso verano le golpeo la cara, nadie podría interrumpir su acto, recordó lo feliz que fue en su vida, sus triunfos como deportista, a sus seres queridos, había tenido una bonita familia , madre y padre que lo amaron y sus hermanas que eran su adoración, él más que nadie sabía lo que era perder un hijo, le pidió perdón a su madre por causarle ese gran dolor, finalmente pensó en Himuro en lo bueno que había sido el destino al hacerle conocer a ese hombre y en lo mal agradecido que era al cometer ese acto de cobardía por ya no poder soportar el peso de sus actos.

Algunos dicen que "el suicidio es el acto más valiente de un cobarde" no pensaba ya en eso… se soltó dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la muerte, saltó al vacio, pero si como por un suceso milagroso se tratara su chaqueta se enredó en uno de los enrejados sueltos de la estructura aferrando el peso de su cuerpo a la vida, quedó colgando con el sonido de los autos pasando bajo sus pies.

Abrió los ojos y como si despertara de un sueño, el verse ahí parado frente a la imponente imagen que le provocaba los más de 30 metros del suelo le hicieron sentir un terror inexpresable, se echo hacía atrás buscando la seguridad de la plataforma, arrepintiéndose de realizar lo antes planeado.

Estaba temblando y sudaba frío, le costó aferrarse de nuevo y conseguir estabilidad para moverse y subir de nuevo, un grupo de chicos que pasaban por el lugar al observar la peligrosa escena le ayudaron devolviéndole la firmeza del suelo, él solo se levantó y corrió de vuelta por donde había venido, llorando por ser un gallina hasta para cometer un acto que se supone cometen los "cobardes", por algo pasan las cosas, por algo no murió esa noche, no lo sabía, no era capaz de comprender el porqué debía continuar vivo, en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que era porque tenía mucho más que pagar en este infierno.

/

—Kuroko. — la voz a través del teléfono sonaba como ese amigo que desde hace tanto tiempo había perdido.

— ¿Izuki-kun? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, pero júrame que no le dirás a nadie que te llamé, por favor necesito saber de ustedes.

—Claro, te prometo ser discreto.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro, no le diré a nadie.

— ¿Como está él?

—Muy triste, ha pasado meses horribles, ahora vive con nosotros, te ha buscado cada día, a veces siente mucha rabia en tu contra y te odia, pero luego se arrepiente y solo desea recuperarte, está con ayuda psicológica, ha pasado por mucho, afortunadamente nos tiene a nosotros, todos estamos preocupados, la policía no nos ha hecho caso, dicen que la carta prueba que te fuiste por que quisiste y así fue.

—Lo lamento, les he hecho tanto daño a todos. — No pudo evitar sus lágrimas, al escuchar lo que el peliceleste le había dicho, imaginó el tremendo daño psicológico que había provocado a psiquis de su ex novio.

—No, por favor no llores, apuesto que tú no estás nada bien, regresa por favor con nosotros, vamos a ayudarte, te lo prometo, nadie te dirá nada.

—No quiero volver a su lado, yo no lo merezco lo hago sufrir, estoy bien, no regresaré hasta que haya re hecho su vida. No te preocupes, perdóname por hacerte cargar con esto, pero necesitaba saber de todos.

—Espera ¡No cortes el teléfono! por favor.

— Te volveré a llamar, no traten de encontrarme, y no olvides que juraste que no dirías nada. —Colgó y tragándose sus lágrimas volvió al trabajo.

Era un buen empleado, había sabido ganarse a sus jefes debido a su gran esfuerzo, no hablaba mucho con nadie y se limitaba a realizar lo suyo, el resto de sus compañeros no le tenían simpatía cada vez que podían trataban de hacerle la vida algo mas difícil, les desagradaba que fuese tan prolijo en el trabajo ya que se les exigía mas a todos.

Lejos de tomárselo a mal Shun sólo recibía lo que venía, era parte de lo que consideraba "un castigo", algún día volvería a Tokio y les pediría perdón a todos y dejaría flores en la tumba de su hija, por ahora debía permanecer lejos.

/

Un año y medio de tormentos, de no saber nada de él, seguía queriéndole, lo amaba como el primer día, si Izuki volviera no lo forzaría a estar con él, le bastaba con poder verlo y saber que se encontraba bien. Recién comenzaba a salir adelante, aprendiendo aceptar la realidad, decidió seguir con su vida, no podía dejarse caer así, eso deseaba Shun después de todo, hace poco recibió una propuesta de Alex quien preocupada le consiguió una entrevista para un buen puesto de trabajo en una empresa en estados unidos.

—Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, Tatsu.

—Comenzar de cero e irme lejos no significa que haya dejado de quererlo, pero no puedo seguir así, lo he buscado cada día desde que desapareció, estoy casi seguro que Kuroko sabe algo, la otra vez dijo con mucha seguridad que estaba bien.

—No lo creo, deja de pensar mal de él, después de todo también te ha ayudado mucho por lo demás nadie te pide que lo olvides, el camino es difícil pero debes continuar hermano, no puedes truncar tu vida, ya has dejado pasar una año y medio.

—Sí Taiga, tienes razón. —De no ser por Kuroko y Kagami se hubiese hundido sin posibilidades de salir, continuaría por ellos, seguro el tiempo haría lo suyo y podría olvidar ese pesado sentimiento de dolor y perdida… era tiempo de pararse y caminar.

/

Y seguramente ahora me preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver con flores? más adelante se sabe, ya queda poco para que acabe el sufrimiento, después ya comienzan los matices.

Antes de juzgar a alguno de los dos personajes, recuerden que ambos tienen en parte culpa.

 **Aclaraciones** :

*Onsen: para quienes no saben Se conoce como onsen a las aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón.

Son los baños tradicionales japoneses, que aprovechan el calor natural de estas aguas procedentes de la gran actividad volcánica, no son lo mismo que los baños públicos que son más comunes y sus fuentes de agua son artificiales, pero el formato es parecido,


	4. La flor de la esperanza

La flor de la esperanza.

HI, espero se encuentren bien, me alegra que pese a que esta historia sea algo dramática les agrade, a partir de este capítulo las cosas empiezan a tener matices, no todo es tan trágico, otra cosa creo que serán menos capítulos, no 11 como dije en un principio, otra cosa puede que parezca algo lento ya que esta parte es de "transición" por así decirlo, aviso que hay varios saltos temporales a lo largo de la historia.

/

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que abandonó su vida anterior, en todo ese tiempo mantuvo algo de comunicación con Kuroko, cada tres meses llamaba para saber de todos.

Por él se enteró que Tatsuya había a partido a América hace unos meses, se sintió tranquilo, por fin Himuro comenzaba a levantarse y rehacer su vida.

Ahí fue cuando decidió que volvería a Tokio, deseaba retornar a ese lugar, su hija estaba ahí, necesitaba visitar su tumba, llevarle alguna ofrenda y pedirle disculpa por haberla dejado por tanto tiempo.

Emocionalmente ya estaba mucho más estable, pero no deseaba por ahora retomar contacto con nadie, prefería la soledad, al menos ya no tenía esos ataque suicidas, comprendía que era una herida que cargaría para siempre, una que jamás terminaría de cicatrizar.

Habló con las personas encargadas del Onsen, habían sido buena gente con él y les estaba muy agradecido, ellos con pesar se despidieron, Shun era transparente y muy buen trabajador por lo que su partida significo una gran pérdida, su jefa le deseo suerte, el chico nunca habló de sí mismo y desconocían la mayoría parte de su vida, sin embargo siempre fue cordial aunque se notaba que cargaba sobre sus hombros un gran dolor.

Al pisar Tokio se sintió de una forma especial, esa calidez que hace tiempo no percibía, pudo ahorrar algo de dinero gracias a su arduo trabajo, no obstante no tenía un lugar donde llegar, nuevamente le tocaba comenzar de cero, antes de cualquier cosa deseaba ir a ese lugar especial que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, ese sitio que solo había visitado una sola vez, pero que cada noche cuando cerraba los ojos veía, donde podía sentirse más cerca de quien jamás había conocido, pero que ahora era su vínculo más fuerte y grande que tenía.

Apenas recordaba el camino, tuvo que preguntar varias veces, ahora parecía todo un sueño, recorrió las estrechas avenidas de ese tranquilo barrio, ahí al final de la calle en una colina subiendo unas escaleras que no lograba hallar en sus memorias se encontró con el sitio donde las cenizas de su hija reposaban.

Vio las lápidas juntas una al lado de la otra, su mente nublada pudo reconocer la de su pequeña, se notaba que desde hace tiempo nadie venía a visitarla.

— Ya he vuelto, veo que te has sentido sola, perdona por abandonarte tanto tiempo.— Se arrodilló retirando algunas hojas secas de tumba, era extraño, pensó que lloraría, sentía ganas pero no salían las lágrimas… como si en todo ese lapso se hubieran secado. Estuvo un rato ahí sentado, simplemente contemplando el lugar, escuchando los sonidos de su entorno. —Debí conseguir algunas flores, lo sé soy un idiota que llega con las manos vacías. —Sonrío con dulzura.

Salió en busca de una tienda, quería encontrar una pequeña ofrenda, algo que dejarle, caminó mirando en varios negocios, eran lugares muy transitados pese a estar algo alejados de la ciudad, en la esquina divisó una florería, cuándo entró reparó en lo pequeño, pero cálido que era el local, un anuncio llamó su atención "Se busca ayudante, consultar aquí"

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — La voz de una mujer mayor lo sacó de su distracción.

—Si, quiero comprar un ramo de flores.

—Claro dime, ¿Para qué ocasión es? ¿Alguna novia?

—Eh no, es para llevarla al cementerio.

—Oh perdón, que tonta, lo siento mucho, te mostraré los arreglos que tengo.

—Perdone, ¿está buscando a alguien para trabajar en esta tienda?

—Sí, llevo algo de tiempo buscando a un ayudante, pero como el sueldo es bajo no hemos podido concretar nada.

—Yo necesito un trabajo, no pido mucho solo lo necesario para poder pagar un cuarto.

— ¿En serio? pues yo puedo rentarte un cuarto en mi casa y descontarlo de tu paga, el trabajo no es muy difícil, como ves soy una anciana y mi esposo también es mayor, vivimos solos junto a nuestra pequeña nieta, tu labor sería hacer el trabajo pesado de la florería como, cargar cajas, ayudar a regar las flores, traer el agua, limpiar el negocio, hacer repartos que no son muchos y en ocasiones atender clientela.

— Puedo hacerlo, además está cerca de un lugar que me interesa visitar seguido.

— Y dime ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

— No tengo a donde ir, así que desde ahora mismo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

— Soy Izuki Shun, mucho gusto y gracias por la oportunidad.

/

Desde el momento que entró a esa tienda sintió que algo en su mundo se arreglaba, esa misma tarde le dieron un cuarto pequeño, pero mucho más cálido que el que tenía antes, la casa estaba atrás del local, la señora y su marido cultivaban sus flores en un extenso patio.

Acomodó las pocas posesiones que tenía, entre ellas la única foto que había conservado de Tatsuya y él, el animal de peluche que se salvó cuando eliminaron todas las cosas de su hija únicos vínculos que lo unían a su pasado, no fue capaz de deshacerse de ellos.

El trabajo no era pesado y estaba tan cerca de su pequeña flor, que podía ir a diario a ofrendarle algo de incienso, la vida no parecía ir tan mal después de todo.

En esa casa vivía una pequeña de 5 años, la señora ya bastante mayor al igual que su marido un anciano algo huraño que no hablaba mucho, pronto se acostumbró a los quehaceres diarios.

Las personas que habitaban esa casa a menudo le hacían soltar una que otra sonrisa, incluso el contacto con las flores le trasmitía tranquilidad, se llevaba muy bien con la niña de nombre Mei a pesar de su carácter cerrado, de alguna manera veía en ella reflejada a la hija que nunca conoció.

El señor Matsumoto era algo antipático y no le agradaba mucho que un joven vigoroso le quitara la labor que había desempeñado por tantos años, aun así mantenían una convivencia bastante amable, en cambio la señora era una persona muy cariñosa, siempre lo trataba bien, sin darse cuenta comenzó a encariñarse con esa familia y a formar lazos que creía perdidos.

/

Ya habían pasado 5 meses, pese a estar en la misma ciudad era incapaz de presentarse ante sus amigos, tenía miedo de los prejuicios, de los reclamos, de la incomprensión, su madre como siempre le llamaba seguido ajena a todo lo que había sucedido en ese largo lapso de tiempo, de los demás no se enteraba mucho mas de lo que Kuroko le comunicaba por teléfono.

Concluyó que había llegado la hora de presentarse ante ellos, ya no quería que se preocuparan. Desaparecer así durante dos años y medio sin mediar palabras era demasiado, les debía una explicación, esa tarde acordó juntarse con Kuroko, él nuevamente sería el primer paso de acercamiento, odiaba siempre tener que colocarle tales responsabilidades, pero no había de otra.

/

La reunión se llevó a cabo en un café únicamente entre Tetsuya y él, estaba nervioso, habían pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, esperó con impaciencia que llegara la hora, se había presentado mucho antes y estuvo a punto de cancelar el encuentro, no estaba preparado, pero el peliceleste llegó antes de que tomara la decisión de abandonar.

Le sorprendió ver a su amigo con una barriga bastante grande, le conmovió hasta lo más profundo, trató de darse todo el valor posible para no quebrarse, no le había comentado nada, se sintió muy egoísta por no preguntarle ni una sola vez por su estado sabiendo del dolor por el que había pasado tantas veces con las continuas perdidas.

—Kuroko, tanto tiempo. —Tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta, cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía costarle, Tetsuya parecía igual de conmovido, quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Izuki-kun ha sido tanto tiempo, me alegra mucho verte, que bueno que volviste, te hemos extrañado mucho.

—Lo lamento, les he causado mucha preocupación a todos, oh… tu bebé ¿Cuánto tienes de estado?

—Ya son 7 meses, ha salido bien por fin, estamos muy contentos, pero tú nos tenías con el alma en un hilo, pasaron tantas cosas Izuki-kun.

—Perdón Kuroko.

— ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Desde hace mucho, pero no he querido ver a nadie, aun estoy un poco mal con todo lo sucedido, intentando desesperadamente armar mi vida, por eso no quise decirles nada..

—A todos les dará gusto verte.

— ¿Como están?

—Muy bien, Hyuga al principio se molestó mucho, ya sabes cómo es, pero seguro que si te ve se le pasa, Taiga sigue en su trabajo de bombero, también quedó algo sentido, ya sabes por su hermano, Kiyoshi tuvo un bebé con Hanamiya en general a todos nos ha ido bien y Himuro-kun, él está… bien por lo que supimos.

—Me alegro, por favor no le digas a Tatsuya nada de mí.

—Sigue preguntando por tu paradero, parece que no se resigna.

—No puede ser, ya debería haberme olvidado.

—Si tú no lo has olvidado ¿Por qué piensas que él sí? independiente de las decisiones apresuradas que ha tomado te sigue queriendo.

—No quiero saber nada, me basta con que me digas que está bien y es feliz.

—Está bien, íntegro, pero no es feliz, le faltas tú, perdona que te diga todo esto, pero creo que me he puesto demasiado de tu parte, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contarte como creo que se siente.

—Fui un egoísta, lo tengo claro. — Hizo una pausa, la voz se le quebraba. — Dile a los chicos que los llamaré, me pondré en contacto con todos, es hora de que retome algunas relaciones, y pida disculpa a todos.

—No debes pedirle disculpa a ellos, solo les basta con verte.

—Tetsu, hice cosas horribles con sus sentimientos de amistad, fui un bastardo.

—Si lo fuiste, pero no precisamente con ellos, no les debes explicaciones, lo siento estoy siendo algo duro contigo incluso sabiendo por todo lo que has pasado, pero estuve preocupado, desesperado, muchas veces pensé en delatarte, sólo me quedó confiar en que no harías nada estúpido, si así hubiera sido tendría un cargo de conciencia horrible, hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, pero creo que no es el momento, te aprecio y me alegra que estés bien.

—Gracias por todo y perdóname, te hice participe de algo que no era de tu incumbencia, has sido tan leal conmigo incluso teniendo que aguantar ver a Kagami quebrarse por su hermano, muchas gracias, lo lamento Kuroko, me pondré en contacto otra vez, lo prometo, pero de a poco, porque no es nada fácil.

—Lo entiendo, tomate tu tiempo Izuki-kun, te esperaremos, al menos yo te apoyaré, aunque tenga muchos reparos por tus decisiones jamás te cerraré las puertas de mi hogar, cada vez que me necesites puedes buscarme.

—Muchas gracias, lo sé, por favor no digas a Tatsuya nada de mí, si vuelve a preguntar solo dile que estoy bien.

—Lo comprendo.

—Cuando nazca tu bebé avísame, quisiera conocerlo.

—Claro, cuídate mucho por favor, estoy feliz de poder verte otra vez.

/

Shun fue poco a poco retomando el contacto con Sus amigos, cuando se apareció frente a Hyuga y Riko estos no lo podían creer, obviamente Jumpei lo regañó pero al final selló ese encuentro con un abrazo y un "cuenta conmigo" por parte de ambos esposos.

Con Kiyoshi no fue diferente, este estaba algo mas cambiado, pero mantenía la bonita sonrisa de siempre, ver a Teppei convertido en padre le alegró el alma, estaba contento de que su amigo haya desafiado a su entorno y decidiera ser feliz con Hanamiya formando una linda familia, la actitud de Makoto había cambiado, se mostraba algo mas amistoso.

Saber que todos sus amigos habían podido encontrar la felicidad le tranquilizó mucho, nadie merecía pasar por lo que pasó Tatsuya y él, rogaba cada noche para que conservaran su vida tal cual como estaba.

Kuroko finalmente dio a luz un hermoso y sano varón al que dieron por nombre "Junishi" el gran deseo de ser padres se había concretado junto a Taiga, tuvo miedo de ir al hospital, tal vez Tatsuya podría estar ahí, por lo que se limitó a enviar un bonito arreglo de "Gardenias" según le había explicado su jefa regalar aquellas significaba "desear felicidad", no había mejor flor para expresar aquel anhelo.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de conocer a esa hermosa criatura.

/

Las estaciones del año siguieron su curso, la primavera llena de brotes, el verano donde había que tener más cuidado de que se marchitaran y mantenerlas frescas, el otoño que era una buena época para los "Girasoles", las "Dalias" y los "Crisantemos" y finalmente el invierno que cada vez que llegaba le deprimía un poco, además odiaba el frío y no era una buena época para el cultivo.

Cada día era algo menos pesado vivir, haber encontrado a aquella familia fue como una nueva oportunidad.

Continuaba como ayudante realizando los trabajos pesados, pero fue un día en que la carga laboral para la señora de la casa era grande cuando se le dio la oportunidad de aprender el oficio de florista.

Los pedidos llegaron al por mayor ya que una empresa les había solicitado servicio, eso y además que la pequeña tienda ganó algo más de popularidad al ser la única florería cercana en ese rincón olvidado de ciudad, la señora estaba estresada y él se ofreció para ayudar a confeccionar algunos arreglos , esa noche con calma la mujer le enseñó lo básico, pero no se imaginó nunca que el muchacho tenía tal talento, podía darle vida en un instante a las cosas más hermosa, como si conociera desde antes como escoger la combinación de colores y todo lo que implicaba hacer una ramo.

Desde entonces continuo enseñándole, comenzó por hablarle del lenguaje de las flores o la "florigrafía", cuando le comentó que antes se usaba para expresar sentimientos que de otro modo nunca se podrían verbalizar se sintió identificado, poco podía hablar de lo que llevaba en el corazón, había encontrado algo que le cambiaria la vida.

"Rojo y blanco a veces significa duelo, por eso se mezclan estos dos colores en los ramos fúnebres, también puede significar un deseo carnal". — explicaba la mujer, Shun solo la escuchaba con atención, era realmente fascinante, de todas las flores su favorita era el " _Ciclamen" o como supo después la llamada "flor del amor materno"_

Cambio su existencia, pudo salir un poco de la terrible depresión con la que había cargado todo ese tiempo, aunque la culpa no parecía querer abandonarlo, pero entre fragancias y colores podía perderse olvidarse de la realidad cruel de su pasado.

Había ganado una linda relación con la nieta de la pareja de ancianos, era una nena adorable, y lo quería bastante pese a su silenciosa presencia, Izuki Shun no era la persona que fue tiempo atrás, muy lejos había quedado esa personalidad alegre y ocurrente, pero aun así la niña parecía apreciarlo, habían días en que la iba a recoger a la escuela y luego se daban un tiempo para ir por un helado, pequeños detalles que por momentos le devolvían la sonrisa, así era el ciclo del ser humano.

Aprendió a vivir con su dolor que tal vez para los demás era algo que debía superar, siempre le repetían que volviera a su vida de antes ofreciéndole trabajo y un departamento en el centro de Tokio, seguramente pensaban que era estúpido por seguir enterrándose en su soledad y no buscar una pareja que le devolviera la felicidad, le costaba reconocerlo, pero ya no sabía cómo mentirse a sí mismo, pese al tiempo y las circunstancias todavía amaba a Himuro.

Se había prometido que lo olvidaría, que le desearía lo mejor y esperaba con todo su corazón que a esas alturas Tatsuya hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien y formado una familia.

A diario visitaba la tumba de su hija, ya podía armar lindos arreglos florales con los cuales adornaba el pequeño espacio, era un ritual extraño, aprovechando la cercanía con la florería se pasaba cada tarde, a ella si le abría su corazón, le pedía perdón por no haberla dejado conocer el mundo, cada noche antes de dormir rogaba que cuidara de su padre donde quisiera que estuviera.

"Hija Cuida de Tatsuya, que encuentre la felicidad y que por su bien se olvide de nosotros, no permitas que vuelva a sufrir" no deseaba nada mas, con lo que tenía ahora era suficiente y hasta mucho, un trabajo que amaba, una suerte de familia, amigos buenos que pese a todo lo querían y apoyaban, y el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser una hermosa vida.

/

¡AL FIN HAY FLORES! Ven como no todo es tan malo, en el próximo se sabrá qué pasó con Tatsuya, perdón por los errores, siempre se me pasan.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Algunas cosas estaban destinadas

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 5 años desde que su pequeña falleció, seguía siendo igual de doloroso, pero más llevadero, no estaba tan enfocado en castigarse, al contrario tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, en su interior había nacido un sentimiento se surgir y continuar de la mejor manera posible, esa bonita familia le había ayudado tanto, el señor Matsumoto falleció hace un año dejando a la señora y a la niña muy tristes, sin embargo gracias a su compañía habían podido aceptar esa gran perdida.

—Izuki, cariño si yo llego a morir quiero que cuides de Mei, soy su única familia y no quisiera que se quedara sola. —Le dijo mientras confeccionaban unos arreglos blancos para una boda.

—No diga eso, a usted le quedan muchos años por vivir, pero si algo sucede cuente conmigo, sabe que son como mi familia.

En todos esos años Shun jamás había hablado sobre su pasado, consideraba algo innecesario y demasiado triste contarlo, menos ahora, siempre cambiaba el tema cuando le preguntaban, pero ese día simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

—La tumba que visitas en el cementerio es de tu hija ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la mujer, la respuesta era más que obvia, ya lo sabía, no obstante era necesario oírlo de labios del muchacho.

—Sí, lo lamento, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, son cosas que pasaron hace mucho.

—Está bien cariño, no te voy a forzar a que me cuentes nada, nunca había querido preguntarte tan directamente.

—Todavía es doloroso.

—Supe desde la primera vez que te vi entrar a mi tienda que cargabas con algo tan fuerte, mi esposo también lo hacía, ¿Recuerdas su personalidad huraña? Bueno la razón es que también perdió a alguien importante, nunca te hablamos de la madre de Mei, ella siempre fue una chica rebelde y poco podíamos hacer para controlar su carácter difícil, cuando tenía 18 años se embarazó, mi esposo no la aceptó y la corrió de casa, yo no lo permití , era nuestra hija después de todo, cuando Mei nació ella asentó cabeza, comenzó a trabajar y decidió retomar sus estudios, pero mi su padre seguía rechazándola , así fue hasta que un fatídico día en que salió a trabajar y un conductor ebrio la atropelló, falleció instantáneamente, como comprenderás para mi marido fue doblemente difícil de aceptar ya que nunca le concedió su perdón. Ese dolor lo llevó hasta el día de su muerte.

Dolorosamente similar era lo que a esa familia le había sucedido, por eso decidió que había encontrado a quien le podría comprender sin juzgar, era hora de contar su verdad.

Relató todo lo que en esos años se había guardado a esa buena mujer, por sorprendente que pareciera no derramó ni una sola lágrima, la anciana se mantuvo impávida, pero podía ver reflejado en los ojos del contrario el gran dolor que le provocaba recordar los sucesos con detalles, muchas cosas le calzaron, el temperamento del joven, su extrema mesura al callar todo tipo de sentimientos, la soledad de su entorno, los amigos a los que se negaba a traer a su hogar, todo era parte del castigo auto impuesto por aquello de lo que creía que era culpable, por eso rehuida las invitaciones tanto de hombres como mujeres que quedaban encantados de él cada vez que visitaban la tienda, podía comprender porque la decisión de permanecer soltero, todavía amaba al padre de su criatura.

—Sé que parece idiota, muchas de las personas con las que me relaciono han dejado claro lo estúpido que soy, no pueden comprender como es que me aferré tanto a un ser que no había nacido, piensan no era un ser humano, creen que porque jamás le vi la cara no puedo sentir amor, se lo toman muy a la ligera y me molesta, son igual de egoístas que yo al cuestionar lo que siento, dicen que exagero, que arruiné mi vida y la de Himuro y eso último no lo niego.

—Nadie puede juzgarte, no lo entienden porque no han pasado por algo así.

—Ahora me arrepiento de haber hecho algunas cosas como las hice, debí terminar bien las cosas con Tatsuya, pero fui cobarde y hui.

—No te diré que no te sientas culpable, fue un accidente, lo tienes claro, debes aprender a perdonarte, tal vez sería bueno que lo hablaras con él, que le dijeras que lo sientes.

—El está muy lejos ahora, no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

—No te juzgo, es tu vida y creo que has avanzado mucho, esta es tu familia y lo será hasta cuando tú lo desees, solo te pido que si algo me llega a pasar, no abandones a mi pequeña nieta.

—Jamás, nunca lo haría, sin ustedes yo habría muerto, sin su cariño, sin su apoyo y lo han hecho sin siquiera saber de mí, me han aceptado por lo que soy ahora.

Esa tarde se sintió libre, su alma se alivianó, las cosas se podrían bien, seguiría adelante con más ganas que antes, y protegería a esa pequeña, en el fondo de su corazón estaba muy feliz porque alguien decidiera confiarle algo tan preciado.

5 años desde el fatídico día, 3 años desde que llegó a esa hermoso hogar y comenzó a renacer de nuevo, no podía evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo Himuro, lo último que supo era que estaba bien, el pacto que fijó con sus amigos por petición de él mismo era no conocer nada de la vida de su ex pareja, cada noche lo pensaba y le deseaba lo mejor, miró el pequeño retrato de su mesita de noche, era un acto masoquista tenerlo tan cerca, un bonito marco que tenía una fotografía de ellos en los buenos tiempo, la sonrisa de ambos era radiante como si toda la felicidad del mundo los bendijera, de un momento a otro terminó de forma violenta, Izuki tenía mucho miedo de que algo así le arrebatara lo poco que tenía ahora, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el feliz Himuro de la imagen, lo amaba, lo amaría hasta su último día de vida, jamás se volvería a enamorar de nadie, su corazón estaba cerrado para ese tipo de sentimientos.

/

En otro lugar del mundo Himuro Tatsuya se preparaba para regresar a Japón, 3 años en estados unidos le había dejado un saldo agridulce en su vida.

Allí consiguió un empleo fenomenal en una empresa de publicidad, su trabajo era muy bien remunerado, los primeros meses fueron difíciles, acostumbrarse esa nueva realidad lejos de Taiga y Kuroko quienes habían sido su gran apoyo en ese año y medio de infierno, ahora que tenía la completa seguridad de haber perdido para siempre a Shun únicamente le quedaba adelante por el recuerdo de su antiguo amor, era lo que él quería, le daría en el gusto, aunque parte de su ser seguía sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haberlo "abandonado" a su suerte, No podía obligarle a estar a su lado, solo quedaba avanzar .

Su familia lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, así también Alex su maestra y gran amiga, estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían y lo apoyaban, por lo que su estadía en L.A. Fue acogedora de principio a fin.

Continúo construyendo un castillo de naipes que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, a veces se cuestionaba la realidad de su presente, su corazón le decía que no era eso lo que quería.

Entre encuentros sexuales ocasionales conoció a una mujer, mentiría si dijera que se enamoró profundamente de ella, pero si le hacía olvidar un poco la desagradable sensación de tener algo pendiente con alguien en un lugar del mundo, como un acto de desahogo pasó noches de pasión con ella, un mero revolcón con intenciones de impregnarse de ese aroma tan poco familiar, comenzaron una relación basada en la pasión, por más que se esforzaba no lograba experimentar ni un poco de la chispa de sentimientos que había tenido con Izuki, engañándose a si mismo tomó la mala decisión de casarse poco después, la mujer parecía una buena persona, que equivocado estuvo, ojalá hubiera tenido a alguien racional para decirle que tomar aquella determinación no era correcto, al contrario todos sus cercanos estaban encantados con su boda pensando que había dejado atrás al desgraciado sujeto que le había jodido la vida.

A un año y medio de eso y ya se estaba divorciando, así de rápido, nunca había logrado centrarse en esa relación vacía, lo único verdadero de esa unión era su hija, una pequeña de ahora 6 meses de edad que desde que nació supo que cambiaria el mundo ensombrecido en cual que vivía.

La chica con la que se había casado le cedió la completa custodia de la criatura, ella quería seguir su vida con la mitad de los bienes y dinero que consiguió con el divorcio, eso estaba bien, después de todo fue él quien insistió en que le diera un hijo, pensando en que eso salvaría su matrimonio.

Le hacía feliz poder hacerse cargo de su hija, la madre de la niña se fue lejos pidiéndole que no la buscara, diciéndole que todo ese tiempo juntos fue una perdida, jamás se habían amado, no obstante le costaba comprender el desapego que su ex mujer le tenía a su bebé, así era mejor, no le importaban los bienes materiales, si ella se llevó la mitad de estos sólo debía trabajar el doble para producir y recuperar lo perdido, tenía un buen pasar gracias a su talento en el trabajo, lo que más le importaba era que ahora su pequeña era solo suya.

Himuro se había convertido en el hombre que siempre odió, el sujeto que vive por los demás, para complacerlos, para evitar que lo vean destrozado nuevamente, ya no se reconocía a sí mismo, tuvo mucha gente alrededor apoyándole, dándole ánimos, les agradecía mucho a sus amigos y familia, aunque había algo que le dolía y le molestaba, la forma en la que se referían Shun, como si este les hubiese hecho algo a ellos, lo llamaban "cobarde" "traidor" "mala persona" y un montón de cosas que le disgustaban, sabía que era por el cariño que le tenían a él, pero eran esos instantes en los que se daba cuenta que no lo había olvidado, era como si su entorno se empecinara en que también debería aborrecer al que había sido y sería el amor de su vida.

Tatsuya había aprendido a perdonar, a perdonarse, y hasta pudo comprender el "porque" de las decisiones destructivas de Shun, pese a todo esto seguía sin encontrar la paz completa, quien iba a decir que recibir tanto apoyo podría volverse algo tedioso, y no es que fuese un mal agradecido, muchas veces necesitaba su espacio, pero si no era su madre, era su tía o Alex quienes no le permitían estar triste y a quienes no podía decepcionar, negando lo que sentía y tratando de matar a la imagen que le acompañaba cada vez que se iba a dormir, intentando olvidar su voz, su rostro, ya estaba arto de eso, haría lo que debió hacer desde hace mucho, cerrar ese capítulo, volver, era hora de dejar de esconderse en los brazos de "mami" y ser otra vez un hombre de verdad.

Volvería y arreglaría algunos asuntos, visitaría la tumba de su hija, y tal vez solo tal vez buscaría a Izuki y aclararían las cosas, solo así sería capaz de estar en completa armonía consigo mismo.


	6. Quiero oír tu voz

Holas, les dejo el capitulo, no tengo más que aclarar o decir.

Quiero oír tu voz

Su madre lloró y le suplicó que se quedara, que no volviera a Japón, abriría viejas heridas ¿Para qué revivir el pasado? ¿Qué sentido tenía si Tatsuya ya era un hombre nuevo con una hermosa hija y que había enterrado su pasado? Escuchó hasta el cansancio los mismos argumentos de parte de su círculo más cercano, Taiga era el único que estaba más o menos conforme y era solo porque le daba la oportunidad para volver a verlo y estar con su sobrina, pese a la gran oposición se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

El viaje fue algo agotador y solo podía pensar en cómo resolver todo aquello que tenía pendiente, quería bajarse pronto del avión, le había atacado la imperiosa necesidad de respirar otra vez ese aire cargado de una extraña libertad. La libertad de decidir por sí mismo lo que quería hacer sin tener que pensar en lo que dirían los demás.

Como era de suponerse el lugar en el que decidió pasar su estadía fue en casa de su Taiga, quien gustoso lo recibió.

Ver a su pequeño sobrino que ya tenía 2 años fue una gran alegría, en todo ese tiempo únicamente pudo estar con él en dos ocasiones, Taiga y Kuroko no conocían en persona a la pequeña hija de Tatsuya y podrían pasar un tiempo con ella ya que todavía debía conseguir un lugar donde vivir, definitivamente venía para quedarse, incluso pidió el traslado de su trabajo.

—Sé que acabo de llegar, pero ¿Podrían cuidarla? necesito hacer algo que no puede esperar. — Les pidió mientras entregaba a la niña quien gustosa y como si los conociera durante toda la vida les estiró los bracitos a sus tíos.

/

Lo primero que quiso hacer fue visitar el cementerio ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? ¿4 años? Apenas logró recordar bien donde descansaban los restos de su hija.

El día estaba hermoso, el azul del cie **l** o y las nubes de algodón coronaban el excelente ambiente, era un lugar lindo y cálido, muy distinto a como lo recordaba cuando se fue a despedir de ella antes de partir a USA, cerca de dos cerezos se encontró con el sitio donde descansaban las cenizas de su hija no nacida, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que lucía hermosamente adornada con flores e incienso además de otro tipo de ofrenda, a Tatsuya se le estrujó el corazón, no podía ser otro que Shun quien regularmente iba visitarla, las flores lucían frescas, era obvio que hace muy poco había estado allí.

—Vaya es raro ver a otra persona visitarla. — Comentó un señor que barría las hojas de la calle. —Un jovencito viene todos los días y se queda largo rato.

— ¿En serio? de casualidad usted sabe ¿De dónde es el chico?

—Trabaja en una florería cercana ¿Lo conoce?

—Sí, pero no nos hemos visto últimamente, muchas gracias por la información. — El corazón le dio un vuelco, Shun estaba tan cerca, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a casa donde su pequeña lo esperaba, pero volvería y deseaba con toda su alma encontrárselo.

En el camino de vuelta no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo estaría ¿Cuanto habría cambiado? ¿Todavía lo recordaría? Le dolía el pecho pensar en lo último, sabía que no tenía moral de siquiera pensar en eso ya que él había intentado rehacer su vida con una mujer y no había salido nada bien, aunque de esa mala experiencia había surgido la razón de sus sonrisas y la luz de su vida.

Al llegar a casa de Tetsuya y Taiga y sostener a su hija en brazos, mirar su rostro y jugar con sus manitas le hizo tranquilizar su mente, su razón le decía que debía ponerle un punto final a eso para poder seguir viviendo, pero su corazón se estremecía de ganas de volver a verlo, de gritar su nombre y decirle que pese a los años y la circunstancias nunca lo había olvidado.

—Himuro-kun luces pensativo. —Comentó Tetsuya con algo de temor, sabía que Izuki no quería ser encontrado y temía que Himuro pudiera perturbar el poco de paz que el otro pelinegro había conseguido.

—No es nada, solo que estoy lleno de recuerdos.

—Supongo que es inevitable.

—Kuroko ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Shun es feliz? — Esperaba alguna pregunta así, pero le descolocó el tonó melancólico, se cuestionó si mentirle o decirle lo que de verdad pensaba.

—Solo te diré que trata con todas sus fuerzas salir adelante y que ha conseguido algo de tranquilidad, no sé si sea tan bueno molestarlo.

—Lo sé, pero quisiera que tal como lo hice yo él haya podido volver a sonreír. —A Kuroko lo ultimo le rompió el corazón, claro que quería contarle todo, pero lo había prometido que cumpliría el pacto de silencio, era lo mejor para todos.

—Eres un buen hombre, quisiera ayudarte, pero…

—Se que te debe haber hecho prometer algo.

—Puedo decirte que él también desea tu felicidad. —Tatsuya sonrío eso era muy propio del Izuki que conocía.

— ¿Puedes cuidar de ella mañana? Antes de que terminen mis vacaciones hay muchas cosas que quiero dejar resueltas.

—Claro Himuro-kun, ve tranquilo.

Sería feliz con verlo una vez más, aunque fuese de lejos, deseaba hablar con él pero si no se podía se conformaría.

/

Al día siguiente volvió algo más temprano, con mucha cautela se acercó al lugar antes visitado ahí fue cuando lo vio, con cuidado se escondió tras uno de los arboles cercanos y lo observó, 4 años y meses sin verlo, comenzó a sudar frío sin saber qué hacer, no podía despegar la vista del lugar, era Shun, su Shun, estaba bien, parecía irreal, tantas veces soñando con volver a verlo, se odio por haber reprimido todos esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

Ajeno a todos los sentimientos del chico del lunar Izuki hizo lo mismo de todo los días, prendió un incienso y depositó un pequeño arreglo floral, ese día se había levantado con bastante animo, las Azucenas habían florecido hermosamente, el cielo de nuevo estaba bonito, como siempre en ese especial lugar podía respirar la paz de estar cerca de su ser amado.

—Hace un lindo día ¿Verdad princesa? La primavera es hermosa. — Habló de manera gentil.

Tatsuya estaba cerca por lo que pudo escuchar claramente su voz, se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar ese tono tranquilo y lleno de calidez, quería correr y abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por haberlo abandonado, le dolía pensar que se había ido lejos dejándolo atrás con tanto dolor únicamente con la posible paz que le pudiera entregarle ese lugar donde los restos de su hija descansaban, era un egoísta, un idiota, el tenía a su hija, pero Shun se había quedado en soledad con la miseria de haber perdido todo, aun así era capaz de sonreír y hablarle a su pequeña sobre lo bello que es el mundo.

—Mañana vendré con Mei, está con algo de tarea pero ha insistido en acompañarme, tengo mucho trabajo en la florería, me voy, hasta mañana.

Himuro no supo qué hacer por un momento tuvo miedo de ser descubierto por lo que corrió mas al interior del panteón, cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente soltó en llanto, como si todos los recuerdos dolorosos volvieran, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, le costaba respirar las lágrimas inundaban su rostro no había llorado así desde hace mucho tiempo, no tenía porque reprimirse ahora, nadie lo juzgaría, sintió que le tocaban el hombro y se sobresaltó, al voltearse no había nadie, pero eso le hizo entrar en razón, debía averiguar donde vivía o trabajaba Shun.

Corrió de vuelta a la calle con la esperanza de poder seguirlo, le hizo caso a su instinto, una fuerza desconocida parecía indicarle el camino, así de grande era el milagro de su recuentro, calle arriba lo divisó de lejos, enlenteció lo más posible su andar y observó de como entraba a un local de venta de flores ¡Bingo! Ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero no podía presentarse ante él, no tenía el valor, que idiota fue al pensar que le bastaría solo con verlo para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, tenía que calmarse y pensar bien sus próximos pasos, debía averiguar si su pelinegro ángel había rehecho su vida, si era así lo dejaría en paz, se alejaría para nunca más molestar al menos tendría la satisfacción que alguien más lo amaba, si no haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo y jamás lo dejaría de nuevo a merced de su soledad, ya lo había decidido al volvería casa Taiga tendría que responderle muchas cosas.

/

—Por favor, ayúdame.

—No creo que sea buena idea, deja las cosas como están.

—Soy tu hermano deberías tener algo de consideración, necesito saber ciertas cosas para cerrar este capítulo.

—Pensé que ya lo habías cerrado, formaste una familia, tienes una hija ¿Para qué quieres buscar a Izuki? es bastante cruel remover esas viejas heridas. —Tatsuya hizo una mueca de desagrado, otra vez con el maldito discurso que tenían todos, estaba arto de que el resto decidiera por él.

—Taiga ¿No lo entiendes? quiero saber si rehízo su vida, ya sé donde trabaja, puedo ir y arruinarlo si quiero.

—Entiende que le prometimos que no te hablaríamos de él.

—Gracias entonces, me presentaré ante él sin saber nada. —Hizo el ademan de salir por la puerta, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

—Está bien Tatsuya, pero no le digas a Kuroko que te conté, Izuki trabaja en una florería, bueno eso ya lo sabes, vive con una anciana y una niña a las que aprecia como familia, nunca ha vuelto a estar con nadie y se ha alejado de todos, aunque ahora está más tranquilo, desconozco todo lo que ha vivido en mayor profundidad, por favor no lo molestes, no tengo idea de cómo te enteraste de su paradero, pero es un tema prohibido para nosotros.

—Pobre Shun, seguramente se sigue culpando por la muerte de nuestra hija.

—Tetsuya cree que es una forma de castigarse, se ha separado de nosotros, nos sigue considerando amigos, pero rara vez nos deja visitarnos.

—Bro… fui un desgraciado por dejarlo a su suerte.

—No Tatsuya, lo mejor era seguir avanzando, Izuki también lo hizo, a su modo y no de la mejor manera, pero fue su decisión y tú seguiste adelante, era lo más lógico.

—Por favor Taiga, mírame, lo único bueno que me ha pasado en estos años ha sido mi hija.

—Aun así, ya deberías dejarlo, no insistas él no quiere saber de ti, terminarás lastimándolo, olvídate de buscarlo, por favor.

—Basta, ya lo decidí, quiero hablar con él, necesito escuchar lo que tenga que decirme de sus labios, deseo oír su voz, no importa si me insulta, si me culpa, si me odia.

—Espero no te estés equivocando en tus decisiones hermano.

—Al menos si me equivoco, sabré que es porque yo así lo quise, estoy pensando egoístamente solo en mí.

/

Volvió al cementerio, nuevamente visitó a su hija, Tatsuya no solía ser creyente, solo visitaba esa tumba por el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser una vida feliz, pero en ese momento le sorprendió la claridad con la que su mente le dio la respuesta, no supo si interpretarlo como ayuda divina o la intervención de algo sobre natural, pero algo le entregó el valor para hacer lo que debía, se encaminó calle arriba… cuando llegó a la bonita florería, dudo un poco, finalmente entró.

—Bienvenido ¿Que necesita? —Saludó una pequeña niña de unos 9 o 10 años.

—Hola, quisiera un ramillete de rosas. — Improvisó nervioso en su petición, no tenía idea de porque pidió rosas, no le llamaban mucho la atención, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente recordó que a su madre le encantaban.

—En seguida, ¡Abuelita un cliente! — Gritó la pequeña.

—Ya voy, lo siento, escuché que quería rosas, tenemos unas muy frescas, las mas lindas del lugar ¿De qué color las quiere?

—Sí, quiero rosas blancas, es para alguien especial, por favor. — La impaciencia lo estaba matando, no habían señales de Shun, la mujer le entregó el hermoso ramillete, se decepcionó un poco al no encontrarse con el ojo de águila, seguro no estaba. —Discúlpeme, hay un chico trabajando con usted ¿Verdad?

— ¿Te refieres a Shun? ¿Quieres que te haga algún arreglo en especial?

—No, no, volveré después cuando él se encuentre. — En seguida pagó y salió corriendo, su corazón iba a estallar, no supo cuando se había vuelto tan inseguro, la posibilidad de volver a hablar con él lo hacían sentir como un maldito adolescente enamorado.

— Ese chico era raro ¿No crees Mei? — Se dirigió extrañada a su nieta una vez el chico cerró la puerta del local.

— Era muy guapo, me pareció haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde, seguro que es alguien que pretende a Shun, pobrecito, no sabe que no tiene posibilidades.

Al rato Izuki llegó a la tienda, traía las cosas del mercado para preparar la cena, escuchó que lo llamaban, pero al voltearse no vio a nadie.

/

Himuro dejó las rosas en la tumba de su hija, "Rosas blanca significan pureza, también es la muestra de un amor fuerte" recordó que una vez su madre le había dicho, fue al azar la elección de esa flor, pero el vinculo con su Hija fallecida y con Shun era algo como eso, un amor puro, un amor fuerte que pese a los golpes se negaba a morir.

— Mañana volveré y espero encontrarlo, ayúdame ¿Si? — Se sintió algo tonto por hablar solo, sonrío con sinceridad, no estaba forzando esa mueca de alegría para que el mundo viera lo bien que estaba.

Rato después Izuki llegó a visitar a su hija como lo hacía diariamente, se sorprendió al ver un ramillete que reconoció como las rosas blancas que cortó esa mañana, se le apretó el corazón ¿Quien había ido a visitarla?

/

Ya se encontraron, bueno casi.


	7. Gracias y perdón

Holis, dejo la actualización.

Al día siguiente probó suerte de nuevo, esta vez más temprano asegurándose así de encontrarlo, le dolía el estomago, se pasó la noche entera pensando en que le diría y como sería su rencuentro, deseaba tanto verlo, tan estúpido se sintió al percatarse en todo el tiempo que había perdido, dejando que los demás decidieran lo que estaba mejor, recuperaría a Izuki sin importar qué, estaba consciente de que no sería nada fácil, haría todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta a su lado. Se despidió con cariño de su pequeña hija quien todavía dormía, Tetsuya se haría cargo de nuevo, no quería abusar de él pero no veía oposición de su parte, Kuroko estaba encantado de cuidarla.

—Gracias por cuidarla.

—No hay porque, que te vaya bien.

—Gracias.

—No lo presiones.

— ¿Taiga te dijo algo?

—No se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que sucede, eres igual de inexpresivo que yo, pero puedo leer en tu rostro esa mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y felicidad.

— ¿Qué eres Tetsuya?

—Alguien que sabe observar, desde que llegaste supe que lo buscarías, incluso antes de que tú mismo lo supieras, ustedes jamás dejaron de quererse.

—Gracias. —salió por la puerta con un peso menos, Tetsuya también se sintió aliviado, solo quería que sus amigos pudieran perdonarse y quitarse toda la culpa y aminorar un poco el dolor de todos esos años.

/

Se dirigió directamente al lugar, las piernas le temblaban, todo el camino seguía pensando en cómo presentarse ante él, seguro sería una impresión muy fuerte, esperaba que se lo tomara de la mejor manera posible, miró su reflejo en una de las vitrinas de un local cercano y se acomodó el cabello, en esos 5 años físicamente no había cambiado mucho, pero psicológicamente nunca volvió a ser el hombre de antes, Izuki debía haber pasado por algo así también, seguro que ya no era como lo recordaba, su cerebro había bloqueado las pocas semanas que pasaron juntos luego del accidente, en su mente únicamente tenía el recuerdo de aquella persona feliz que contaba chistes malos, que poseía un carácter amable y dulce, recordaba con cariño los adorables pucheros, las lindas sonrisas, los dulces besos, se sentía enamorado de aquella memoria ¿Por qué lo negó tanto tiempo? si cada noche desde que lo perdió estuvo ahí, en sus sueños, en la remota esperanza que dormía esperando a que abriera los ojos y saliera de su letargo, tan equivocado y ciego estuvo, pero ya era hora de desprenderse de sus culpas, ahora debía de recuperar lo perdido.

Al entrar a la tienda estaba la señora mayor de ayer.

— ¿Vienes por mas rosas cariño?

— Sí, quiero otro ramo de las blancas por favor. —Mintió sintiéndose decepcionado por no encontrar a Izuki, no se rendiría, volvería una y otra vez hasta encontrarlo.

— Shun cariño, puedes traer las rosas blancas las puse cerca de la puerta, las que cortaste en la mañana están fresca y haremos un bonito ramo para este joven. — Ordenó la mujer, a Himuro se le aceleró el corazón ¿Había escuchado mal? ¡Pronunció su nombre!

Izuki entró cargando las rosas, al principio no se percató de su presencia, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, no obstante pasó poco hasta que sus miradas chocaron, vio con sorpresa como el otro pelinegro soltaba las flores dejándolas caer al suelo y provocando que se esparcieran algunos pétalos.

Shun se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, no podía creerlo, era un sueño, eso debía ser, se paralizó unos momentos escuchando el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón mientras observaba a ese hombre que lo miraba fijamente, Himuro Tatsuya…

— Tú… eres, por Dios ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa intentando mantener la calma.

— Vine a comprar rosas y a hablar contigo Shun. —La voz estuvo a punto de temblarle, le costaba creer que Izuki estaba ahí.

— ¿Que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo? Pensé que entre nosotros a estaba todo claro.

— Tenemos una conversación pendiente y lo sabes. — Le hablo fríamente, mientras aguantaba las ganas de acercarse a y abrazarlo, era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, mirar sus ojos, verlos le dolió, la tristeza más profunda se reflejaba en ellos, ciertamente no era el mismo que dejo atrás hace unos años.

Shun meditó unos momentos, ¿Para qué negarle la posibilidad de hablar? Después de todo lo que había hecho sufrir al pobre Himuro, lo mejor era cerrar este capítulo de una vez, Tatsuya venía por eso, necesitaba ponerle un fin a todo para encontrar la paz, ahora debía ser valiente y enfrentarse una última vez a su doloroso pasado, haría lo correcto.

— Señora Matsumoto, saldré por un momento. — Se quitó el mandil encaminándose hasta la salida, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, pero una especie de calidez le invadió el pecho, ver a Tatsuya otra vez era algo soñado, pensaba que moriría sin poder encontrarse de nuevo con él, tan guapo, tan perfecto como antes, tuvo que golpearse varias veces mentalmente para no demostrar lo feliz que estaba, no importaba si Himuro lo trataba mal y le gritaba o hasta lo golpeaba, se lo merecía , su corazón quedaría tranquilo después de pedirle disculpas.

Salieron ambos a la calle, el silencio incomodo acompañó sus pasos hasta que llegaron a un lugar que consideraron tranquilo.

Tatsuya tomó la palabra rompiendo el tenso momento.

— Primero quiero decirte que el haberte encontrado fue casual, volví a Japón y lo primero que hice fue visitar a nuestra hija, ahí te encontré, lo aclaro porque no quiero que culpes a Taiga o a Kuroko de no haber cumplido su promesa.

— Está bien, tranquilo. — Miró al piso, no era capaz de verlo a la cara.

— Shun, ese día te fuiste sin decir adiós ¿Por qué?

— En la carta que te deje explique mis razones, no estaba pensando claramente, debí terminar las cosas bien y no huir como una rata, perdóname.

— Sufrí mucho, pensé que mi vida se había terminado, yo no quería perderte.

—Quería que fueras feliz, a mi lado eso jamás pasaría.

— No he sido feliz desde que te perdí, el día que te fuiste junto a ti se desvanecieron mis sueños, mis esperanzas, nunca volví a ser el hombre que conociste, sé que todos te juzgan y te dicen que fuiste un egoísta y que lo último que querías escuchar de mi es eso, pero si lo fuiste, no me merecía tu abandono, pero yo también te deje atrás, perdóname Shun. —Se sinceró sin reparos a Izuki le dolió el pecho, no esperaba esa respuesta, quería oír que estaba bien, que tenía una familia, no esa verdad que le pareció horrible, encima le pedía perdón, esperaba un golpe un reclamo más agresivo, pero el tono de Himuro era suave, no levantaba demasiado la voz y le parecía que en momentos se le quebraba.

— Perdóname por tanto dolor, yo no te merecía, eras demasiado bueno para mí, además no sabía qué hacer, quería escapar , correr, de solo recordar esos momentos me siento ansioso, no fue la mejor decisión, lo he pagado muy caro y te hice pagar injustamente a ti también.

—Sé que te has encerrado en ti mismo, que has dejado de ver a tus amigos y familia, que te castigas constantemente ¿Crees que eso le devolverá la vida? — No quería sonar tan duro, pero era momento de decir todo lo que pensaba.

—No, claro que nada puede cambiar las cosas, pero así es como decidí vivir, hice mi vida y seguí adelante.

—Solo has estado sobreviviendo Izuki, eso no es vivir.

—Es cosa mía, además conocí a mi nueva familia, gane una bonita relación, no todo ha sido triste ni tan terrible.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero tienes a mucha más gente a tu alrededor que te quiere, a veces es imposible que el resto no te juzgue o no te presione para que salgas adelante, mi me pasó y muchas veces tuve ganas de alejarme de todo aquello, hemos pasado por lo mismo de formas diferentes, te entiendo, te comprendo, has sufrido más que yo, has estad solo, lleno de culpas, pero ya no tiene que ser así, estoy de vuelta, para ti. — Observo a Izuki, ese rostro lleno de dolor que apenas podía divisar. — ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara Shun?

—No puedo, no quiero mirarte, me duele que me digas todo esto.

—Todavía te quiero, he pasado cada día de estos últimos 4 años recordándote, soñando con este momento, merezco una oportunidad.

—No puede ser.

—En el corazón no se manda, y aunque hubiera podido decidir jamás desee olvidarte, ahora me doy cuenta ¡demonios! debí volver antes y buscarte.

— ¿Que sacas con venir y decirme eso? Ya pasó, si quieres una explicación de porque me fui, lo hice por tu bien, porque te amaba, porque yo no podía conmigo mismo, deseaba la soledad la necesitaba, fui un egoísta, perdón por causarte tanto daño, por arruinarte la vida, no me digas que me quieres ni que me amas, por favor. —Shun no pudo evitar llorar, ahí estaban esas lágrimas de nuevo que parecían haberse secado.

— Estoy aquí Izuki, mírame. — Le levantó el rostro con cuidado observando como las gotas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, tan hermoso, tan triste como pájaro lastimado que ya no puede volar.

— Por favor, dejemos esto hasta acá, te pido disculpas por todo el daño que te cause, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer, no soy capaz de responder a esos sentimientos equivocados. —Intentó alejarse e irse, pero Himuro lo sostuvo del brazo.

— Mírame a los ojos y dime que me olvidaste y que soy solo un viejo recuerdo para ti, ¡Dímelo! Que ya no me amas y te dejo ir, esta vez para siempre.

— Basta… no... No puedo. — que idiota, no supo mentirle, simplemente le era imposible decir algo así.

— Eso demuestra que me quieres todavía, Shun vuelve conmigo empecemos de cero, déjame ayudarte a salir de esto, quiero curar tus heridas, por favor.

— ¡NO!, Himuro aléjate de mí, suéltame, haz tu vida, me alegra verte de nuevo, pero lo de nosotros es historia pasada. — Con un brusco movimiento logró zafarse de su agarre, no podía creer las palabras que le dijo ¿Cómo era posible? — Por favor no vuelvas a venir a menos que de verdad tengas intenciones de comprar en mi tienda.

¿Así que esa era la condición? Lo haría aunque tuviera que comprar la florería entera, recuperaría a Izuki, desde que lo vio supo que no podría dejarlo ir jamás otra vez, estaba seguro que Shun todavía lo amaba, no se lo había negado.

— Vale Shun, entonces mañana nos vemos, necesito rosas blancas. — Le grito viendo como este se alejaba y entraba al pequeño local.

/

Gracias por leer, perdón si se me pasó alguna falta.


	8. Nuevas Oportunidades

Ese día cuando volvió a su casa, estaba cansado, pero feliz, tenía esperanza en un futuro mejor.

—Himuro-kun ¿Cómo fue todo? — Preguntó Kuroko mientras mecía a la pequeña bebé que se negaba a dormir.

—Hablamos, pero no me quiere cerca, desde un comienzo sabía que no sería nada fácil, me impresiona por todo lo que pasó.

—Es comprensible, sé que te quiere, no lo dudes, inténtalo, cederá en algún momento.

—Claro, no me rendiré fácil.

— ¿Sabes? todos estos años he sido cómplice de su soledad, aceptando cada cosa que me dice para mantenerse lejos de nosotros, al principio creí que sería lo mejor para su tranquilidad, me duele verlo tan triste y hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo tonto que fui. — Confesó con pesar Kuroko.

—No te culpes, eres un buen amigo, hiciste lo que creías mejor, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de Shun, aunque sea desde lejos. —Dijo tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos, la niña que ya se estaba rindiendo al sueño por fin, comenzó a reír y sacudirse de felicidad.

—Himuro-kun me había costado mucho que se quedara tranquila, tu bebé es demasiado activa, incluso más que su primo.

—Tiene mucha energía, no tengo idea de por qué. —La pequeña estaba inquieta, al parecer había extrañado a su padre, Himuro pensó en lo felices que podrían ser junto a Izuki, seguro este querría a su hija y la aceptaría. — Tetsuya te juro que haré lo posible por volver a ser feliz junto a Shun y darle una bonita familia.

—Eso espero, confío en que así será, ahora llévala a la habitación y hazla dormir, ya es tarde mi pequeño ya está dormido desde hace rato.

/

Tatsuya debía actuar rápido, al día siguiente se dirigió de nuevo a la tiendita, estaba la señora y era justamente con ella con quien deseaba encontrarse para hablar.

—Hola joven ¿Viene por rosas blancas?

—Buenos días, en realidad quiero hablar con usted.

—Justamente quería preguntarte algo, no sé qué es lo que pasó con Shun ayer, pero entró casi llorando y no ha querido hablar del tema, espero que no hayas sido el causante de hacerle algún tipo de daño a mi muchacho, si no tendré que dejar la cordialidad de mi buen trato hacia ti. —le sonó a una amenaza encantadora, que bueno que Izuki tenía cerca a personas capaces de defenderlo.

—No, nada de eso, necesito hablar con usted justamente para contarle y pedirle su ayuda, bella dama.

—En estos momentos Shun no está, cerraré la tienda y podemos ir por ahí a tomar algo y me comentas.

/

Se dirigieron a un pequeño café y le contó todo a la mujer, algo le decía que no era un error abrirle su corazón, empezó por lo que la Sra. Matsumoto ya sabía, el trágico accidente, prosiguió su historia con la desaparición de Shun y su vida en EEUU, no le omitió el hecho de que tenía una hijita, y por supuesto que le dijo que sus intenciones para con Shun eran serias y que deseaba recuperarlo.

—Todo lo que me dices calza perfecto con lo que él me confesó, no lo ha pasado nada bien, si quieres mi ayuda la tendrás, aunque es algo difícil llegar a su corazón sé que tiene un espacio para ti guardado, todavía conserva una fotografía donde aparecen los dos, recién ahora me doy cuenta que eres el chico de su mesita de noche. — Lo último lo llenó de esperanza, tuvo deseos de llorar, nuevamente se sintió culpable por haber intentado rehacer su vida con otra persona dejándolo atrás.

—Por favor, solo necesito tiempo, voy a insistir con él, me dijo que no me acercara a la tienda a menos que fuese a comprar, estoy dispuesto a ir todos los días con tal de verlo, aunque tenga que aceptarme por cansancio.

—Tendrás que ser perseverante, el muchacho es terco, muchos lo han intentando, tiene varios pretendientes hombres y mujeres, uno de ellos hasta ahora ha intentado por todos los medios que Izuki lo acepte. —A Himuro se le revolvió el estomago, le dieron muchos celos.

—Oh rayos, necesito apurarme entonces.

—No te preocupes, dime a qué hora irás y me aseguraré de no estar ahí.

—Muchas gracias señora.

—Él ha sido muy bueno con mi familia, merece recuperar la felicidad y salir de ese eterno estado de culpa, pero una cosa te diré, no te atrevas a llevártelo lejos de nosotros y mucho menos lastimarlo.

—Eso jamás, ustedes son su familia, por otro lado mi intención es solo devolverle un poco la vida que siempre debió tener, conmigo.

—Bueno joven Himuro, entonces tenemos un trato.

Salió del pequeño café con esperanzas renovadas, sería doloroso verse rechazado mil veces, pero lo resistiría, estaba seguro de que Izuki lo amaba, quería volver a verlo a sonreír, estrecharlo entre sus brazos, decirle cuanta falta le había hecho.

/

Su niña era una preciosa chiquita de 6 meses, de cabellos azabaches y esa peca tan característica bajo su ojo derecho, era muy risueña de carácter afable, a Himuro le parecía tan extraño ese detalle de su bebé ya que ninguno de sus dos progenitores era así.

Se había hecho cargo de su nena desde que esta apenas tenía unos 3 días, ella cambio su mundo. Él que creía muerto todo tipo de sentimientos, que al perder a Izuki se prometió no volver a amar, y que solo se casó por la presión de su medio, podía arrepentirse de todo su pasado pero jamás de tenerla a ella, su pequeña Nanami, haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

Kuroko y Taiga habían sido muy amables en aceptarlos en su hogar, ya había conseguido un departamento cerca de la empresa donde trabajaría, a su hija la seguiría cuidando Tetsuya.

Con cuidado afirmó a su niña quien gateaba por la cama, era demasiado inquieta para su edad por lo que y debía tener mucho cuidado para que no se golpeara.

—Oye cuidado bebé, siempre eres tan imprudente. —Le habló suave estrechándola entre sus brazos. — Voy a contarte un secreto, tu papi está enamorado, siempre lo estuvo, si todo sale bien ya no seremos solo los dos. — La niña se la abalanzó sobre su cara para comérselo a besos, era muy cariñosa, con ese gesto de felicidad supuso que le había gustado la idea, su vida estaría completa si tan solo pudiera recuperar a Shun, al día siguiente empezaría en su nuevo empleo, luego iría otra vez a ver a Izuki, con cuidado puso a su bebé en la cuna, la nena se puso a llorar, no quería dormir, sería una larga noche como tantas.

/

Esa tarde se apresuró en llegar a la hora acordada, la Sra. Matsumoto le dijo que a las 7 ella saldría para dejarlos solos, así fue cuando desde lejos vio a la mujer salir con la niña, se preparó mentalmente y entró al local.

—Bienvenido, en que puedo… Tatsuya, ¿Qué haces acá?

—Hola Shun, quiero un ramo de rosas blancas.

—No en serio, ¿Qué quieres? — Le confundía demasiado el comportamiento de su ex pareja, no creyó que lo que le había dicho fuese en serio.

—Rosas, de las blancas y frescas. —Observó como el otro se desarmaba con una de sus miradas, le divertía su comportamiento tímido, trataba de evadirlo.

—Está bien, pero por favor vete después que te lo dé. —Izuki le entregó el bonito ramo con cuidado, sin saber si de verdad solo venía para eso.

—Cuando estuve en Estados Unidos tuve una hija Shun. —Le soltó sin más, a Izuki se le congeló la sangre, le había dicho que no lo había olvidado y sin quererlo le hizo algo de ilusión aquella declaración, tal vez Tatsuya solo quería jugar un rato, vengarse de manera cruel, jamás le aclaró si era soltero o casado.

—No deberías venir entonces, seguro tu esposa se enfada si te entera que yo soy tu ex pareja.

—Me divorcie, ella me entregó la custodia de la nena, soy padre soltero. — Ahora estaba más confundido, no sabía cómo sentirse con eso último ¿Qué tan buena era la actual situación del ex Yosen?

—Pues que bueno, me alegra que tengas a alguien tan especial en tu vida. —Izuki le llenó una boleta mientras el pelinegro del lunar buscaba el dinero para pagar el ramo, Shun era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, se notaba que estaba incomodo, se demoró a propósito en encontrar su cartera, hasta que por fin se dignó a darle el pago.

—Nos vemos mañana Shun, ten un ramo grande listo. — se despidió dejando al ojo de águila con sentimientos revueltos.


	9. La tenacidad es el principio

Hola, traigo el penúltimo capítulo, esta algo lento porque era parte del último, pero lo corte porque Yolo.

Espero sea de sus agrado y perdón por las faltas.

/

De aquel primer día pasó un tiempo, unos meses donde cada jornada repetía la misma rutina, trabajar e ir a comprar a la tienda de Shun, siempre asegurándose que la buena señora Matsumoto saliera con la pequeña Mei del lugar.

habían días en que Himuro únicamente se limitaba a mirarlo a los ojos para luego pagar por el ramo, otros le hablaba sobre su vida, o lo "lindo" que se veía, pero lo que Izuki mas odiaba era cuando a Tatsuya se le daba por recordar los momentos felices de su pasado, le comentaba de anécdotas graciosas, de vivencias agradables que provocaban en él un montón de bonitos recuerdos, eso le dolía y terminaba llorando en su cuarto durante la noche, el del lunar no desistía en buscarlo cada día. Estaba confundido sin saber bien que sentir.

No entendía porque seguía en la tienda durante la tarde, si ya estaba enterado de que cuando la Sra. Matsumoto salía este no tardaba ni 5 minutos en entrar al local y pedir rosas blancas, era un cliente después de todo, no había nada de malo en atenderlo, trataba de convencerse que ese era el motivo principal, pero en el fondo comprendía perfectamente que era porque anhelaba verlo, escuchar su voz, sentir el suave tacto de sus manos cuando le entregaba el dinero, le gustaba, pero estaba mal, no debería tomarse el tiempo en buscarlo, sabiendo que tenía una hija y que luego del trabajo debería ir con ella en vez de perder el tiempo en comprar flores, maldita la hora que le dijo que no se apareciera a menos que comprara algo.

Por otro lado Tatsuya debía controlar sus ansias de correr a abrazarlo, de lo, amarlo y llevarlo con él aunque fuese a la fuerza, Todavía recordaba la calidez de su cuerpo, lo añoraba cada noche desde que se volvieron a ver.

Con respecto a Las flores que compraba las primera veces las llevó a la tumba de su hija, pero ya no había espacio y además Shun también visitaba la lapida llevando otro tipo de ofrendas por lo que las siguientes las dejó en casa de Tetsuya, cuando pasó una semana Kuroko le dijo que no trajera mas porque Taiga era alérgico.

Las otras veces las repartió por ahí a diferentes personas que se cruzaban en su camino de vuelta a casa, poco pasó hasta que la gente comenzara a hablar del guapo muchacho que regalaba rosas blancas sin motivo aparente.

Shun estaba algo dolido, su corazón confundido no sabía como seguir ocultando esos terribles sentimientos de amor que brotaban cada vez que lo veía aparecer en su florería, con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada que le desnudaba el alma y lo hacía sonrojar como si de nuevo tuviera 15 años, día tras día, no había fallado nunca en su promesa de comprar solo para verlo.

Conmovida por el gesto de amor más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, la dueña del local a veces no se resistía a demorarse más de la cuenta con tal de alargar los encuentros e incluso sabotear la caja con el fin de que Izuki se tardara aun más en terminar la transacción, definitivamente su querido niño era un testarudo al rechazar incansablemente al aquel chico que desbordaba amor a cada paso que daba.

/

—Volveré cada día a comprar si esa es tu condición para poder verte, ya te lo dije, así que por favor deja de poner esa cara, actúas muy mal, casi no puedes ocultar lo feliz que te hace verme. — le habló en tono seductor, Shun trató de ignorarlo, pero era difícil.

—No pensé que lo que dije te lo tomarías así, estas al límite de acosarme.

—Soy un cliente, mientras compre tu deber es venderme y te conozco lo suficiente para ver en tus ojos lo que sientes cada vez que me miras.

—Tatsuya…

—Tatsuya nada, no importa si me toma años o si compro todas las rosas blancas de Japón, pero no me rendiré.

Shun tuvo ganas de llorar.

—No sé qué es lo que haces con todo lo que compras, espero no terminen en el tacho de la basura.

—Nunca haría eso con tu trabajo, las voy regalando, algunas las llevó a casa de Taiga o a la de Atsushi y Akashi, otras en mi trabajo, también se las doy a personas en la calle, son rosas hermosas jamás las desperdiciaría, además son más que simples flores, están llenas de mis sentimientos por ti.

¿Por qué cada cosa que le decía lo hacía sentirse tan enamorado? Himuro Tatsuya si sabía jugar ese juego como ningún otro hombre.

—No entiendo por qué quieres seguir perdiendo tu tiempo y dinero por mí, teniendo una nena pequeña que te espera en casa.

—Lo hago por ella también, quiero ser feliz justamente para ella, ya te lo dije ¿O no? Te amo, te he amado desde que te conocí y te amaré por siempre, fue mi error haberme rendido y dejarte atrás, voy a reparar el daño Shun.

¿El daño? ¿Como podía pensar que él era el culpable?

—Que tonto eres, yo soy el único que te lastimó, no me pidas perdón, ya lo hablamos Tatsuya.

.

—Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

—Basta, no entiendes que no importa cuánto te ame no te puedo hacer feliz. — A Tatsuya se le iluminó el rostro, al fin le había dicho que lo amaba.

—Acabas de confirmarme que no debo ceder, me amas y yo a ti, deja de ser tan testarudo.

—No, basta, es hora de que te vayas, ya tienes tus rosas, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana mi amor. —Salió con una radiante sonrisa, sintiéndose el triunfador de esa batalla.

En ese momento el ojo de Águila hubiera deseado ser inmune al amor, al dolor, estaba a punto de ceder, de rendirse y decirle a Himuro que lo intentaran ¡Pero estaba mal!

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la señora de la casa volvió.

—Shun, cariño ¿No deberías darle una oportunidad?

—Usted, usted lo sabe por eso siempre sale por ahí para darle la oportunidad de que se acerque a mí.

—No sé de que hablas, pero es verdad que el jovencito me contó algunas cosas, se nota que lo quieres si no, no conservarías una fotografía de él en tu cuarto.

—Lo mejor para su felicidad es que se aleje de mí.

—Ya Basta Izuki Shun, no puedes seguir huyendo de tu suerte, debes continuar adelante enfrentándote a tu destino, solo estarás sano cuando dejes de castigarte, no eres quien para decidir sobre qué es lo que lo haría más feliz, no cometas ese error otra vez.

—Mejor me voy a terminar los arreglos, parece que esta vez está de su lado. — se alejó algo sentido porque muy en el fondo entendía que tenía razones validas y ciertas, pero ¿Cómo puede simplemente ser tan fácil olvidar sus errores, enterrar su culpa y darse una oportunidad?

—Es realmente muy duro de cabeza ¿Verdad abuelita? — comentó la pequeña Mei quien pese a su corta edad se daba perfectamente cuenta lo que sucedía.

—Sí, todos vamos a tener que ser muy pacientes con él.

/

—Shun ¿Te gusta el joven de las rosas blancas? ¿Era tu novio?

—Mei, no me preguntes esas cosas.

—Es que lo vi en la foto de tu habitación, es muy guapo, si te pretende deberías aceptarlo, en el barrio todos hablan de él, regala rosas blancas sin razón aparente, además como es tan apuesto varias han fijado su mirada en él, es muy simpático según me han comentado .

Izuki sonrió, Himuro era todo un caso.

— ¿Así que se convirtió en una leyenda urbana?

—Algo así, lo quieres ¿Cierto? el otro día cuando no salí con abuela me di cuenta, estaba escondida, te sonrojaste y cuando se fue sonreíste, te gusta mucho.

— ¡Mei!

— Mi abuela dice que tienes miedo a la felicidad, y yo no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz?

— Soy feliz, porque estoy con ustedes.

— Pues yo quiero que seas completamente feliz, pero sigo viendo que estas triste, mentiroso, aunque me da miedo de que te vayas con él.

—Ni pensarlo, y no estoy triste, antes de conocerlos a ustedes sí, siempre te voy a querer como mi familia.

— ¿Aunque no seamos de sangre?

—Ser familia va mucho más allá que tener lazos de sangre Mei, ustedes me devolvieron la vida, yo nací de nuevo cuando llegue acá, soy feliz ya no te preocupes por cosas de adultos, yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarlas, no iré a ninguna parte con nadie. — el temor de la pequeña se le hizo demasiado tierno, la abrazó con cariño, la adoraba tanto como si hubiese salido de su carne, jamás la dejaría.

Seguía sin comprender porque seguía castigándose, ya desde hace mucho sentía un gran alivio, tal vez sería correcto seguir adelante…

/

Una noche de viernes llegó a la pastelería de su amigo Atsushi con uno de los ramos, desde que había vuelto a Japón lo visitaba a lo menos una vez a la semana, habían tenido esa bonita y cordial amistad desde la escuela, el ex Yosen estaba consciente de lo que deseaba su mejor amigo y le apoyaba , lamentablemente siempre estuvo en desacuerdo en que su entorno le forzará a rehacer su vida y de plano le ocultara la existencia del paradero de Izuki por lo que también terminaron por omitirle cosas a él.

— Muro-chin ¿Son para mí? – Saludó contento el pelimorado al ver a Tatsuya entrar con el ramo de rosas.

— No, son para Akashi ¿Dónde está?

— Moo, siempre son para Aka-chin.

Akashi Seijuro era la pareja de Atsushi, estaban esperando su primer hijo, al pelirrojo le hacía feliz conversar con el mejor amigo de su marido, siempre le aconsejaba, si no fuera por Seijuro miles de veces hubiera tratado con menos tacto su situación actual.

— Atsushi ya salieron las galletas. —Avisó el pequeño emperador saliendo de la cocina, ambos trabajaban en la pastelería desde que Akashi decidió que ya no quería ser el heredero del imperio de su padre para dedicarse a una vida más normal al lado de la persona que amaba.

— Hola, ¿cómo está el bebé? — Saludó contento Tatsuya mirando con fascinación el redondo vientre del pelirrojo.

— Bien, Creciendo fuerte y grande como su padre, ya es algo incomodo cargarlo dentro.

—Debiste pensarlo antes, con semejante padre no puedes esperar un bebé de talla pequeña, te traje rosas.

—Que hermosas, pero ¿Por qué siempre son rosas blancas?

— porque fue lo primero que compre cuando lo encontré, mi madre una vez me habló de su significado, "la flor del amor verdadero" de la pureza, es como si lo que siento por Shun además de los sentimientos por mi hija se juntaran en una misma flor, por eso me gustan.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas de la pastelería.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Ha funcionado lo de las flores?

— No, y ya ha pasado tiempo, Shun es muy difícil de doblegar.

— Tal vez deberías probar ensenándole algo mas intimo de tu vida, necesita convencerse de que vas en serio y además de tu constancia estás dispuesto dejarle entrar en tu vida, llévale a tu hija.

— ¿Crees que funcione? Tal vez se moleste.

— No, porque le dirás que Kuroko no pudo cuidar de ella y tú no puedes dejar de ir a comprar tus rosas.

— Ok es una buena idea, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió a mí, si no resulta ya veré como le hago, pero no me rendiré, aunque tenga que convertirme en un acosador.

—Moo… Muro-chin solo habla con Aka-chin, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, yo debería aconsejarte, en tu caso le hubiera llevado dulces.

—Por eso no dejo que me aconsejes Atsushi.

/

— Vamos a ir a conocer a alguien especial, si, es esa persona de la que te he hablado todo este tiempo. — le habló a su hija mientras la cargaba, la pequeña sonrío contenta, mientras su padre la peinaba, era un día sábado muy soleado, previamente había conversado con la señora para que saliera a medio día y los dejara solos.

Iba a mostrarle a Shun a su tesoro más importante.

/

Tal vez piensen que esta historia es algo aburrida y predecible, pero me ha gustado escribirla porque me ha ayudado a tranquilizar mis pensamientos


	10. Si te caes siete veces

Finalmente le mostraría su tesoro más preciado, estaba nervioso, si bien Izuki ya sabía que tenía una hija no podía imaginarse si reaccionaria bien o mal al conocerla.

Al llegar a la tienda entró saludando animado, intentando esconder el nerviosismo de su semblante, Shun lucía particularmente hermoso ese día, de no ser porque era una visita sorpresa podría jurar que se arregló para él, era demasiado pretencioso al pensar así, observó su cara de sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar con la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Traigo compañía, Tetsu no pudo cuidarla hoy y yo no puedo dejar de venir a comprar rosas.

El ojo de águila se quedó de piedra al ver a la pequeña, se parecía mucho a Himuro ¿Así hubiera sido su pequeño ángel si hubiera estado viva?

— ¿Es tu bebé? — Se acercó con cuidado para mirarla más de cerca, Tatsuya sonrío al ver el fascinado rostro.

—Sí, su nombre es Nanami, tiene 9 meses, está encantada de conocerte, ya lo hemos hablado y está de acuerdo con que te conquiste.

—Se parece mucho a ti, es preciosa, digo… es…

—Puedes decirlo, es hermosa como su padre. —Tatsuya se moría de risa internamente, sin darse cuenta Izuki le revelaba sus sentimientos a cada momento.

—Es verdad, si estas igual de linda que tu papi. — Le habló tomándola pequeña manito que de inmediato aprisionó uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? ella se deja, es muy simpática y le encanta que la mimen.

— ¿De verdad puedo? ¿No va a llorar?

— Adelante, no llora.

Con sumo cuidado la recibió entre sus brazos, tan pequeña, liviana, linda, su aroma a bebé, la suavidad de su cuerpecito, recordó con tristeza que aunque quisiera nunca podría volver a gestar un bebé, la pequeña de Tatsuya era hermosa, sonreía alegre mientras le pasaba las manitas por la cara.

Himuro observaba maravillado la interacción entre esas dos personas tan importantes en su vida, en eso estaba cuando entró un cliente, Izuki le devolvió a la bebé y Tatsuya quiso golpear al sujeto por interrumpir el mágico momento, le puso mala cara y al parecer el tipo se dio cuenta porque compró, pagó y se fue rápido.

— ¿Sabes Shun? estaba pensando en ir a la tumba de nuestra hija ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

— Tatsuya yo no sé…

— Somos sus padres y solo fuimos juntos una vez, no tiene nada de malo, al contrario. —Le dolió el pecho al decir eso ultimo, recordar los tiempos oscuros no era agradable, no tendrían por qué haber pasado por tanto.

— Está bien, voy a cerrar el local, Tatsuya gracias… por…por traer a la nena.

El del lunar se extrañó bastante, Shun estaba mucho mas afable y dispuesto a sus proposiciones, tal vez había empezado a ceder y su hija tenía mucho que ver, Izuki sonreía mientras la volvía a sostener entre sus brazos, se notaba que tenía tanto amor para entregarle, la sola idea de formar una familia con él lo ponía ansioso, presentía que estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Caminaron en tranquilidad calle abajo, el clima estaba agradable, ambos se sentían a gusto al llegar frente al pequeño altar se quedaron en silencio, Shun se arrodilló para limpiar algunas hojas secas de la lapida.

— Hola, es primera vez en mucho tiempo que venimos juntos, te parece raro ¿Verdad? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que cuidaras de Tatsuya y que lo hicieras feliz? Al parecer me escuchaste, le diste una oportunidad nueva, tienes una hermanita, me alegro mucho. — el tono dulce de su voz reflejaba que ni un solo día había olvidado a esa pequeña presencia que no pudo conocer.

— Deberías convencer a Shun de que vuelva a mi lado, es verdad que soy feliz, pero me hace falta, a mi ya no me quiere hacer caso ¿Podrías convencerlo tú? — Le habló Tatsuya dejando el infaltable ramo de rosas a un lado.

En ese momento una bonita mariposa se posó cerca de ellos, blanca como las flores que solía comprar.

— Creo que es una señal, Shun no te pido mucho más que nos aceptes, ya tengo claro tus sentimientos, sólo depende de ti, no me importa el resto, no me interesa lo que digan de nosotros, jamás permitiré que alguien vuelva a tratarte como si fueras el culpable, ya no estarás solo, te protegeré como debí haberlo hecho en el pasado, no volveré a ser débil, no volveré a perderte, por eso acéptanos Shun.

— Tatsuya, si yo volviera a tu lado, no puedo dejar a mi familia, no quiero dejar mi trabajo, no deseo cambiar de vida, aquí he podido encontrar la paz.

— Claro que lo entiendo, soy yo quien está dispuesto a cambiar mi manera de vivir por ti, lo tengo claro, me mudaría hasta la luna con tal de estar a tu lado. —El corazón le iba a estallar, finalmente sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos otra vez, su hija se revolvía inquieta entre sus brazos tal vez sintiendo el golpeteo desenfrenado de su pecho.

Shun miraba al piso con duda, luego sonrío, unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no quería hacerlo, hasta cierto punto era patético que cada vez que se encontraran terminara llorando, Himuro le puso una mano en el hombro, conteniéndolo como debió hacerlo desde el principio.

— Ya estoy acá Shun, no te voy a dejar, estaremos juntos, haremos todo lo que nos faltó antes, esta vez bien, empezaremos de nuevo, ya has sufrido demasiado, te necesito y tú también a mí, se acabó, es momento de que seamos felices.

— pero, no puedo darte hijos, estoy roto, quebrado ¿Qué cosas buenas puedo entregarles a tu hija o a ti? no quiero hacerme ilusiones y terminar destrozado, además tú no me has perdonado lo que te hice, nadie puede perdonar así de fácil algo tan fuerte.

— Yo ya no quiero más hijos, mírala, no necesito más que a ella y a ti para ser feliz, ella es mi mundo, tú me diste cosas que jamás me habían entregado, me hiciste conocer el amor, el sentido de familia, fui feliz a cada momento que pasé a tu lado, nunca me sentiré completo si estas lejos de mi Shun, por favor, volvamos, intentemoslo de a poco, vamos lento con esto, a tu ritmo, no te voy a presionar, no te voy a lastimar, te perdono cada cosa que creas que me hiciste.

— Tengo mucho miedo, pero no quiero arrepentirme en el futuro de no intentarlo una última vez, has insistido tanto y no lo merezco, al menos quiero darte la oportunidad de que te desencantes de mí, quiero que seas feliz Himuro.

Tatsuya le tomó la mano y lo condujo calle arriba a la florería, tenía prisa, la Sra. Matsumoto ya había abierto el local, sonrió al notar las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

—Buenos días linda dama, ¿podría hacerme el favor de cuidar a mi hijita un momento? – Le entregó a la bebé, la mujer no se mostró desconcertada al contrario, recibió con gusto a la niña que le estiró los pequeños brazos en seguida, parece que por fin ese día el "jovencito persistente" lo había conseguido.

— Por supuesto, ve tranquilo hijo. — Shun miraba el piso, pero se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Tatsuya.

— No tardaremos, simplemente quiero un momento a solas.

Salieron de la tienda sin tener un rumbo fijo, corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde dos meses antes hablaron por primera vez.

Himuro lo estrechó entre sus brazos enérgicamente, había querido hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo, Shun respondió al contacto, primero de manera suave, reconoció enseguida la calidez de ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado, el olor de ese hombre siempre lo había embriagado, cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración, todavía sin creer el paso enorme que acababa de dar, estaba aterrado, pero en sus brazos podía encontrar la paz.

— No tengas miedo, ya se terminó, ahora todo irá bien, sé que vives lleno de inseguridades, pero soy yo el que se dio el tiempo de conquistarte de nuevo, nunca te dejaré ir, seré tuyo hasta que muera.

Odiaba cuando era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, claro que tenía muchos reparos.

— No me sueltes, no te atrevas, te amo Himuro, ya no quiero contenerme ahora que puedo tenerte cerca.

Estuvieron así abrazados un largo rato, solo escuchando el latir pausado de sus ahora tranquilos corazones, pensando en cuanto se habían necesitado, en que querían una vida juntos.

Tatsuya le levantó el rostro y lo besó, un beso suave y casto, lleno de sentimientos, lleno de amor, como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se tocaban.

Ese día ambos renacieron de nuevo, el destino que se encargó de separarlos de manera cruel los unía nuevamente, pero esta vez no dejarían que nada ni nadie los separara.

/

Pasaron 6 meses, finalmente Himuro se mudó con Izuki, ahora vivirían todos en esa pequeña, pero acogedora casita en las afueras de Tokio, esa fue una de las condiciones de Shun, él no se separaría de la anciana y de la niña a las que consideraba su familia.

Mei ya tenía 10 años y se levaba muy bien con la pequeña Nanami de ahora 1 año a 2 meses, la Sra. Matsumoto se veía aun más contenta al ver que por fin Izuki había cerrado ese amargo capítulo de su vida y podía volver a sonreír con sinceridad.

Shun estaba tomando terapia psicológica, al fin después de tantos años había comenzado a reparar todas las heridas de la inmensa culpa y a comprender que a veces las cosas suceden porque sí y hagas lo que hagas no se pueden cambiar, son accidentes que hay que aprender a sobrellevar por mas difíciles y traumáticos que sean.

El ex Yosen ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer el trayecto de su trabajo a la tienda por lo que no fue un cambio tan grande, estaba contento, porque poco a poco lograba que su pareja comenzara a sociabilizar mas con la gente que lo quería y a la que por castigarse había dejado de lado.

Con respecto a su familia Himuro tuvo una extensa charla con todos, al principio estaban reacios a aceptar a Shun de nuevo como pareja de este, pero fue tanta la amenaza de alejarse de todos quienes lastimaran o culparan a su chico por el pasado, que finalmente no les quedó más que aceptar que Tatsuya había tomado su propio camino.

Kuroko estaba feliz de por fin verlos juntos a Taiga le costó mucho más asimilarlo, pero únicamente deseaba la felicidad de su hermano.

El bebé de Akashi nació, resultaron ser gemelos, por eso el pelirrojo se quejaba tanto del tamaño del bebé, fue una bonita sorpresa, dos grandes alegrías llegaron a ser aun más felices la vida de todos, Tatsuya jamás olvidaría que gracias a los consejos de sus amigos pudo llegar a concretar su dicha.

Por fin habían acabado las noches de angustia, el dolor que parecía no tener final, el padecimiento de verse castigado por su propia mano había llegado a su fin, estaba camino a ser libre y feliz.

Ambos habían ganado una familia grande y bien constituida. Visitaron la tumba de su hija, juntos de la mano, como la bonita familia que eran.

Tatsuya sonrío dejando un lindo ramo de rosas blancas, aquellas flores que le devolvieron la felicidad.

Así se terminaba ese episodio lleno de matices, atrás quedaron los dolores, el futuro de nuevo era radiante.

"Caer es parte de la vida, levantarse y seguir adelante es aprender a vivir."

FIN


End file.
